Pedigree Pup
by Cor Serpentis
Summary: Joey has always been seen as a street tough, a mutt. Seto Kaiba has been a teen CEO with power and prestige. The two have never really gotten along. What happens when the things that've kept them apart no longer apply? KaibaxJoey
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I wrote my first Yugioh fic...it seto/joey. Ummm...I'm not very well versed in Yugioh, so sorry if the characters seem OCC, not on purpose. Shoot me some reviews...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, just this story...

* * *

Joey Wheeler stood in front of his mirror, tiredly going over his appearance. His hair was practically standing on end, and the bags under his eyes screamed for more rest. Sleep had remained elusive for the majority of the night; butterflies clogged his stomach, anxiety constantly intervening before he could contentedly shut his eyes. 

It was his birthday today, the day he finally turned eighteen. Today he would be paraded about, shown off at a corporate function under the guise of his name day. Today his late grandfather's will legally affected him; he was to inherit the family business. God, he felt sick.

Joey's situation was a unique one, his mother having come from a high-class family, owners of the illustrious Jounouchi Corp., and his father from the streets of America. He liked to think that it gave him a levelheaded approach to life. He had gone through a lot of different circumstances to keep from having to deal with the many social strata strictures placed upon public figures. Ever since he was ten, he had cultivated a second identity, Jounouchi Katsuya; sole heir to the Jounouchi Corp. All in all, it was an elaborate dodge to protect him from any media flak. Jounouchi was his mother's maiden name, and Wheeler his father's surname. He went through a myriad of the best tutors in every subject from math to political organization to cultural interactions. 'Jounouchi Katsuya' was a veritable genius, maybe not as smart as Kaiba, but sure as hell smarter than everyone else!

The only thing that kept _Joey Wheeler_ sane was his school life, eight hours of being himself, without a care in the world. He was years ahead of his classes, so it hardly took any thought to pull off an 'A', and he didn't even need to do that. Joey Wheeler was from the streets, and he wasn't all that bright. Most of that was an act, but he really could be too naïve for his own good.

Even with his 'secret identity', Joey hadn't managed to stay out of the spot light completely. His other self had to start mingling with the top businesses in the region…and many from other countries. Jounouchi Corp was holding a 'Ceremonial Dinner' to celebrate his official entrance to the company. Every high-level business shark and CEO would be there. Which meant Kaiba. That cold-hearted jerk was the only weak point in his elaborate scheme to avoid discovery, the only chance that his normal life could go down the drain. 'Moneybags' was in both of his two worlds, normal and business. Given Kaiba Corps influence and power, it was inevitable that there would be dealings between the two teen CEOs.

Jounouchi Corp was an eclectic business, specializing in any area from military weapons to textiles. It was definitely a major power in construction and real estate. Due to Kaiba Corp's evident desire to expand, it was only a matter of time before something emerged.

Joey gave another tired sigh as he slipped into his uniform, absently scrubbing his hand through his hair. It didn't matter if it looked like he just got out of bed, he didn't need to look classy…yet. He grabbed a banana as he head to his 'basement'. It was really an intricate private subway, or underground monorail, that ran between the Jounouchi family mansion, his 'front' house that he lived in during the week/invited friend to, and a few other select stops. Many a fancy dollar had gone into renovating the old escape tunnel from the Jounouchi mansion, but it was a well appreciated luxury. Its existence was hidden from nearly everyone outside of his family. Sure as hell was a pain to build.

The door to the subway car slid open with a hiss, and Joey headed over to the simplified controls. The control panel was arranged like that of an elevator; a 'Close Door', 'Open Door', the various stops, and the numerous emergency buttons. Pressing the button for his second living quarters, identified by a simple picture of a house, he sat down, waiting to reach his destination.

Minutes flew by as he silently headed towards his stop, movement indicated by the lights outside his window. The car slid to a stop, and a loud 'ping' indicated the door opening. He gathered his things and headed up. Joey climbed the stairs out of the basement. He almost didn't want to go to school today. Melancholy diffused his being, and he knew people would catch on. Damn Kaiba, he'd probably make an ass of himself. A brief flash of heat rippled through his body, before he unconsciously stamped it down. Even thinking about Kaiba got a rise out of him! After today, he'd have to spend even more time with him! Damn, and damn again!

* * *

Yugi Mouto loudly banged on the door. "Joey, get up! We're gonna be late!" He could have sworn that Joey purposefully made himself late every so often…and took pains to be one of the last ones in the classroom! As predicted, he heard a large crash, followed by a "Hehehe…Hey Yug'! I'm gonna be a little late today! Why don't ya' go a head of me?" 

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Yugi replied, "Sure Joey, see you in a bit! And Happy Birthday!" Adjusting the straps on his book bag, Yugi headed back down the stairs, wondering what sort of nonsense Joey could come up with as he got to school exactly as the bell rang…

* * *

Joey turned away from the window he was looking out of, absently noting that he had twenty minutes to walk to school. It took fifteen to get there…so he'd leave in five minutes or so. He took out the homework he had done the night before; going over it to make sure he didn't get higher than 75. Having already had formal college education really helped make school easier…especially when it wasn't going to count anyway. 

Briefly looking at his wristwatch, he noted the time. Finishing what he was doing, Joey messily stuffed everything into his backpack. He headed out the door; already contemplating what he should tell the teacher for being late…does anyone know that he doesn't _actually_ own a water buffalo?

**

* * *

**

Kaiba sat in his desk, alone in the classroom. The silence was only broken by the steady 'click' emanating from his laptop. He had been working on a new program for Kaiba Corp, and had run into a problem with the execution of the game…one of the commands was countermanding the end result, throwing everything into a tail spin. Kaiba had been at it for an hour now.

Any second, adolescents would pour into the classrooms, mayhem following in their wake. Teachers would clamor for their attention, demanding order while adding to the chaos with their own bleating noises. They were like barnyard animals; untamed, unruly, and not worth his time. He was only here so he could fulfill the court requirements to remain Mokuba's legal guardian. Kaiba only needed to finish out his senior year; it didn't matter that he could have passed all of the tests and finals the day he entered the school. No, he had to go through the four-year process like all the other blathering idiots.

There had only been one reprieve from all the annoyances from the world-that was dueling. Even with Yugi Mouto throwing his life into uncertainty, it had been worth pursuing; there was a challenge, a goal that he had had to work for. Now, dueling had taken a backseat in his life. He needed to focus on what he needed to do, where he wanted Kaiba Corp to go.

Kaiba Corp was still largely a gaming company, and Kaiba wanted a monopoly on many more markets. If he wanted to do that, he would have to merge with, or takeover, another company. The only prospect worthy of a merger would be that Jounouchi Corp; they had their fingers in almost every market, and were of a level with Kaiba Corp when it came to power and money. In fact, he had a soiree that he needed to attend, some sort of coming out for the enigmatic new CEO of said company. Rumor had it that the CEO was younger than he was, only recently turning eighteen.

Some sort of disturbance interrupted his train of thought, and he brought his eyes to the window. It was Mouto, yapping with his other 'friends'. Where was the mutt? A cold smile unconsciously flickered across his face. Joey Wheeler was an annoyance he took a strange pleasure in bringing down. Irrational emotion lanced through him at the thought of the mutt.

It was always the same. Kaiba would insult the mutt and his brain-dead friends, and the mutt would retaliate. Kaiba always saw the happy light in his eyes darken, changing to anger and other emotions…a strange smoldering that never ceased to excite the teen CEO. He always won, and the eyes would turn away, but, while satisfying, left him strangely wanting. Usually, Kaiba could tell a worthy opponent at a distance, and when he first saw the mutt, that is exactly what he thought that the dog was. But he was wrong, and it infuriated him! He was never wrong! Obviously, though, the mutt was below him…yet, whenever he won, Kaiba couldn't help but feel that the mutt was holding something back…that those eyes held a secret that would set everything in place.

And Kaiba hated him for it.

A shrill bell pierced the air, and had Kaiba been a normal person, the shock would have made him jump. As THE Seto Kaiba, he merely cut his gaze back to his computer; fiercely rejecting whatever strange feelings his thoughts left in the pit of his stomach.

The so-called educator entered the classroom, signaling the end of his sanctuary. His laptop went back into its case as Kaiba disinterestedly took in his 'fellow' classmates. The mutt wasn't there, big surprise. Probably overslept in whatever hovel he could find for the night. Pathetic.

He would probably be here in precisely seven minutes. Not that Kaiba cared.

* * *

Joey slowly meandered across the street, dawdling on his way to school. He had two minutes before he needed to start running. He couldn't show up late and claim to have been chased by the family echidna if he wasn't all red in the face, now could he? He had decided against the water buffalo, most everyone knew that you couldn't keep a water buffalo in a house like Joey's…or at least the house that they thought Joey had… 

He even had a few punctures on his jacket where the echidna had supposedly gotten a hold of him. No one would believe him, and he wouldn't get detentions, they'd call his house and someone would confirm the enraged echidna story. Animal control might show up though…

Breaking into a full out sprint, Joey sped to the school. He could feel his legs start to tense and his lungs start to burn just as he burst into the building. Making a great deal more noise than necessary, Joey blundered into his class exactly seven minutes after the bell rang…he bet that no one knew he got there at the exact same time every Monday, wasn't he clever?

Clumsily making his way to his seat, he sheepishly turned to the teacher. "Sorry I'm late 'teach! I have this echidna, see? And I must have forgot to get Roark, that's his name, his favorite potato chip and cockroach casserole for dinner last night, and he totally went ballistic!" Joey held up a punctured sleeve, and gestured to it wildly. "See! It even took a bit of my clothes! I would never have saved it from that carnivorous monkey in the West Indies if I had known it would be so picky!"

Ms. Yoroi jumped at the loud noise that clanged through her classroom. She wasn't going to be angry, she wasn't! She would remain calm and in control of the situation…no matter how ridiculous the boy's excuse was. An echidna!?! Ms. Yoroi quickly felt her resolve melt away, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. "Joey, that is the most ridiculous excuse yet! I know for a fact that you could never have an echidna! First, they don't eat potato chips; second, they only live in Australia! I have half a mind to give you detention for the rest of your school year! It's only November and you've already managed to rack up enough detention for any sane person!"

Joey raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Come on 'teach! I'm tellin' the truth! Ask my grandma, she'll back me up! Give her a call, I swear it's true!"

Ms. Naoko Yoroi never lost her cool, but Joey had managed to blow it all to hell, yet again. She took a long, deep, calming breath. "All right Joey. I will call your grandmother. But I swear, you turn up late again, and I will give you a week's worth of detention. As it is, I will think of another way for you to make recompense for your tardiness. If your grandmother does not support your ridiculous story, you will find yourself here after school until winter break, am I understood!"

Joey muttered a noncommittal "yes, ma'am," and took his seat. Ms. Yoroi turned to her whiteboard and started her lesson. "Class, if you'll turn to page 231, you'll find the formula for the quadratic equation. As you know it is mostly used for…" The teacher's voice droned on and on, really, she could talk a stone to tears.

Joey looked out at the clouds that had started to form, a ray happiness spiked through him. It just might rain today! He loved the rain, everything always seemed so right. The cool drops calming him, the rhythmic noises relaxing every worry away. A soft, almost ethereal, light reflecting off every water-slicked surface, chasing away any harsh shadows, enveloping the world in a quiet hush. It was always so entrancing, even thinking about it had spirited Joey away, into another realm of thought.

"…and that class, is how you mathematically determine the circumfrance of every fifth tomato you will ever buy in the next fifty years. Joey! Are you paying attention? Solve the equation on the board. I assume that you know so much more than the rest of the class, really, your D is quite impressive. Are you listening! Solve this problem right now!" Joey groaned, turning his head to the front of the class with pain similar to ripping duct tape off his head. Absently taking in the problem, he answered without thinking. "Seven."

His words seemed to echo in his head, and everything slowed down and sped up at the same time. He saw the teacher's face slowly freeze in astonishment, as the laughter of his peers wrapped around his mind. Horrible scenarios raced through his head. Friends abandoning him, people mocking him, failing and losing his business-his worst fears breaking free from his subconscious. He immediately slammed his head into the table.

* * *

Kaiba glared at the mutt, he looked so peaceful. You would think that the amount of stains littering his permanent record would worry the mongrel, but no. There he sits, not even paying attention to the teacher. Lord knows he couldn't count high enough to buy candy… 

Seto reluctantly turned his attention to the board, once again ignoring the strange feelings in his gut. He scanned the board, the teacher had written down some 'difficult', supposedly college-level equation. It wasn't that difficult, a simple fifty-step problem. Hmph, stupid wastes of skin. He was surrounded by inferiority!

Apparently, the incompetent excuse for a teacher had finally noticed that Joey had taken a one-way trip to some fantasy world. Said teacher drew herself up, her face once again red with anger and outrage. She spouted some nonsense drivel, and demanded that the mutt actually solve the problem! This is going to be interesting. First echidnas, what next?

"Seven." Kaiba's eyes widened marginally, showing the depth of his surprise. The students howled with laughter, obviously think that the mutt had said a random number, and found it hilarious. He watched with distinct satisfaction as Ms. Yoroi awkwardly swallowed whatever cutting remark she was going to say, her face a mask of surprise.

He cut his gaze to the mutt, intensity blazing in his eyes. Arrogance surged through him, he knew that there was more to the mutt, there had to be! Suppressing the emotion was difficult, but he got it under control. Seto analyzed the mutt, looking for something that would confirm his theory that Wheeler was a sham, that there was some intelligence behind those…mesmerizing…eyes. Why the hell did he care?!? No he didn't, Kaiba just wanted to see how Wheeler measured up to him…that was all. Wheeler was hiding something from him, and Kaiba had the resources to uncover any intimate detail about his puppy.

* * *

Soo...there it is. Again, bomb me somethin', 'kay? Feel free to flame...and other stuff 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own the Yugioh Characters.

Warnings:Kaiba/Joey

May be some OOC, I'm not very well versed in Yugioh. Review if you want me to continue...I don't get around to it if I have no reviews.

* * *

Joey was in hell, everything spun around him; he was surrounded by blurred colors, sound enveloped him in a mind-numbing web of cacophonous noise. The mocking jeers of his fellow students became harsh screams, accusing him of falsehoods. The silent stare of Ms. Yoroi flayed him with shame, searing his soul with guilt. 

"Joey? How did you know the answer to that question?" Ms. Yoroi was shocked, how had he known the answer to that question? Kaiba, that was a given, but Joey? Was it a guess? He'd have to have been damn lucky…she shook her head, clearing away the confusing thoughts. Just move forward.

The teacher's voice snapped Joey out of his panic. He knew he had overreacted, but this was his world, his very being. How would he make it through each week if he had to deal with the unwanted attention that fame brought on? With the skill of a seasoned con artist, Joey plastered a manufactured smile on his face, scratching the back of his head in a self-deprecating manner. "You mean I got it right! I always knew seven was badass!"

A stunned silence filled the room, and confusion etched it way across his classmates' faces. A voice came from the back of the classroom. "What the hell? How is seven badass?"

Assuming a mask of bewilderment, Joey turned around. "Come on man! Everyone knows seven is badass! It's like, the gangsta' of the whole number line! Got a rap sheet and everythin'!" If he didn't need to keep up his 'idiot' act, he would have laughed out loud at the faces staring at him. It must have been unnerving for them, having Joey Wheeler get a question right, then blame it on a mafia-esque number. Sparing himself a silent chuckle, he got ready to deliver the punch line.

His eyes widened dramatically, his face such a picture of innocence you couldn't help but think he was up to something. Hopefully, his classmates wouldn't notice in whatever stupor they were stuck in. "You mean you didn't know? Seriously, you never heard about it? Well, seven got charged with murder. I overheard someone talking about it when I was little." A perfectly executed tilt to his eyes, a slight opening of his mouth, drop his shoulders a bit, and touch his wrists together and…BAM!! Joey managed to look more than a little naïve, slightly afraid, and marginally vulnerable. "Seven ate nine! It's sick! They were probably related! That's, that's worse than incest and cannibalism! It's…incenniblest!"

Laughter burst through the room, a much more wholesome sound than before. There was no taunting lilt to this, simply humor. It was kind of refreshing. Joey felt a weight on his shoulder, and he turned to see Yugi next to his desk. "I think you just misunderstood Joey." Commiseration practically _spilled_ from those large purple eyes. "It's actually a joke…you know. Seven-_eight_-nine. Not seven ate nine, but the number."

Joey was truly shocked that Yugi came over to explain it to him. He almost laughed at that himself, but it was probably just the atmosphere. They say that laughter is contagious. Insert trademark grin here. "Don't worry 'bout it Yug'! I was just a little kid! Really, what do you expect?"

"Class! Back to your seat Yugi! Everyone pay attention!" Ms. Yoroi's sad attempts at regaining control soon yielded some results. The students found there way back to their chairs, and eventually settled down enough for the lesson to continue. "Now that we have applied the quadratic equation to your future tomato purchases, we can move on to matrices. Now, this is particularly useful if you like to shave bears…"

The teacher's voice once again became an annoying buzz in the back of Joey's mind. Another crisis averted, another day saved. Or something like that. He turned back to the window, nearly gasping in relief when he saw water start to hit the windowpane. He'd have to tell Yugi and the others that he would be eating by himself today; he could blame it on his big upset in Math. Who had math that early anyway?

Joey felt the hair on his neck try to stand on end…hell, even the hair on his arms were wiggin' out! A shiver ran through his body, as if some phantom finger had just run up his spine. He had the eerie feeling that someone was a little too intense when it came to watching the board. Turning his head a bit, he tried to identify his tormentor. Before he could even completely turn around, Joey found himself trapped in Kaiba's ice blue gaze.

Noise seemed irreverent, and time moved as if trapped in viscous molasses. Sound did not register in his mind, the unnatural silence roaring in his ears. Every breath felt slow and deliberate, Joey felt his ribs expand to accommodate more air, and relax as he exhaled. Cold seemed to imbed itself in his marrow, his heart racing to supply heat. Time was slow, but Joey was aware that his breathing was faster than normal. Joey was aware of his body and Kaiba's eyes…those eyes. They resembled polished sapphire, a rich blue accented by light refracted within their depths. Dark storms swirled within the oceans trapped in those eyes, hinting at emotions flittering through the CEO's mind. Joey was reminded of the saying, 'the eyes are the windows to one's soul'. Those frozen blue stones glittered with teasing glimpses, taunting him with indefinite wisps of the enigmatic core of Seto. The cold in his bones deepened, turning into liquid heat, searing its way across his body. He felt a shuddering breath escape him, Joey half expected to see fog mist about his face.

A piercing sound brought Joey out of his stupor, time sped up to normal; a wave of awareness crashing into him. But he could still feel it. Whatever _it_ was. An echo of an echo remained, resonating through him. He felt…empty, but full at the same time. Like he had tasted something amazing, and wanted more; like he was starving and that _something_ was the only thing that could satisfy. Gathering up his things, he tore his gaze away from Kaiba. Joey stood on unsteady legs and all but fled for the door. He tripped over the doorframe with a curse, his earlier sentiments about this day earning a resounding encore. Damn, and damn again!

* * *

Kaiba sat still at his desk, silently brooding into the air. He had adequate time to get to his next class, and he needed it for personal use. When the mutt had caught him staring, he had refused to turn away. He was Seto Kaiba! He was not about to yank his face away, like some child caught doing something he shouldn't have. But their gazes had locked. He refused to call it a moment. 

He suddenly felt as though he had fallen into a pool of burnished resin, flecked with tarnished bronze. Fighting his way free of the emotion had been difficult, but he managed. If just barely. Like any arrogant man, he refused to analyze what it meant.

Wheeler's face, his entire disposition had changed, though. Just slightly, but it was more than enough to make a difference. His mouth had thinned a bit, making him seem thoughtful, almost contemplative. His eyes had narrowed considerably, not to the point of glaring, but it took away the naiveté that the mutt seemed to sport around so often. His face even had an edge to it, a slightly dangerous vibe that filled Kaiba with adrenaline, a desire to overpower him. The mutt's eyes, their expression, had changed dramatically. That happy light had faded to contentment, not losing intensity, just more relaxed. And that smoldering, that faint glint that only seemed to appear when the pu-MUTT was looking at him, had burst into what he would identify as flame. It was a magnetic transformation.

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair, before fiercely slamming it into the table. He was not losing control of himself! There was nothing about that, that THING that…_attracted_ him. No. Gay or straight was not the problem here, 'cause frankly, who gave a damn? No, it was Wheeler, the mutt! He couldn't _want him_-it was beyond his reasoning. Slamming his fist into the table again, Kaiba stood to leave. He needed to exercise more, for some odd reason he was out of breath.

"Mr. Kaiba."

An oddly shrill, oddly familiar, high-pitched voice grated against his ears. Kaiba stopped, finally identifying the sound as his 'teacher'. He didn't spare her a word-a glance would be enough. He noticed her stiffen in indignation, smirked as he saw her fight to master the urge to yell. Her nerves were frayed from that episode with the mutt, but he was used to people older than him resisting his station above them. How it must hurt their pride to cringe for a man much younger than themselves. However, Kaiba had forged intimidation into a weapon he wielded freely, and it seemed to work. Why fix it if it isn't broken?

"I would like to speak to you about your future in my class."

He quirked an eyebrow, was that a threat? Or was it a proposition? He decided to pursue the venture. "And what exactly are you getting at? We both know that you have no talent for subtleties, and I have no time to humor you."

She quivered as if struck, but she had expected as much. There was hardly a time she spoke to the CEO and came out of it with her dignity and pride intact…if there had ever been a time. "I am sure that you will be pleased with this…settlement. I may not be as…clever…as you would like, but I still hold sway over a near two-hour slot of your life. Let's say we negotiate with that, hm?"

Seto sat down in the seat in front of her desk. He was intrigued, to say the least. "And what, may I ask, are you willing to concede. I am not really able to provide anything to you, and yet, you are willing to ignore my absences to your class. At least, I believe that is what you meant. Unless you have the conversational abilities of a hippopotamus in heat."

Staunchly ignoring the jab, she set her proposition on the table. "Mr. Wheeler has seemed to show surprising promise in mathematics. I almost thought that he had been hiding intelligence underneath that hair of his…until his explanation of why he chose seven. His grade is a D, but he consistently passes the tests with no less than a C. His homework, when he troubles himself to bring it in, is the same. He clearly shows the talent, just lacks the motivation."

An exasperated sigh forced its way out of Kaiba's mouth. First that…thing…before the bell, then his confusion about his constant interaction with the pup-THE MIXED BREED MUTT!!!! Now this. The mongrel would not leave him alone, now would he! "What does this have to do with me?"

"I would like you to be present when I call Joey's grandmother today. Apparently she's checking in on him while his father is out of town. I want to get her permission to enroll Joey into an offsite tutoring program…and I'd like you to be the tutor. Tomorrow, you would bring his things to your home, and he would live with you during the week until I deem him ready. The school would pay you for his costs of living, so he would be outside of your responsibility. You would only be required to tutor him when it is convenient for you, but mostly just make sure he gets to school…on time, and turns in his homework."

Kaiba snorted. "So this is the catch you wanted to desperately keep concealed. I don't think you could have pulled it off. And what 'gem' do you intend to bait me with? I am quite interested in finding out how you plan to end your fairytale." He rolled his eyes deliberately incase she was too dense to sense the sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"I will consider your time at Kaiba Corp as work experience, and credit you for it. You will not have to attend my classes, except to take tests and exams, for which I will give you the dates. I can also arrange something similar from most, if not all, of your teachers. Joey seems to find a way to push all their buttons without significantly crossing the line." Ms. Yoroi let her statement sink in. She knew time was one of the only things that were out of Kaiba's control, and he was a veritable control freak. He should leap at the chance to regain a semblance of control over his own schedule. "How would you like only having to show up once a week, and not have it count against you? I'm sure all those court hearings regarding your…circumstances…are becoming quite cumbersome. I wonder how many you can avoid if you aren't constantly harassing the administration?"

Kaiba was effectively torn with indecision. He vaguely heard the bell ring somewhere in the background. The mutt, in his house, would be catastrophic. With his…questionable…disposition in regards to the younger boy, it would be a disaster! However, he'd get so much more work done, spend more time with Mokuba, and less time with the pond scum he was forced to associate with. "If you can get all my teachers to accept this, I will agree. But only for all of them."

Ms. Yoroi all but cackled with glee. "I am sure you will enjoy yourself Mr. Kaiba."

It took a lot of effort to ignore the unconcious implications of that statement.

* * *

Time slowly crept toward lunch, each second an excruciating eternity, every moment a lifetime spent burning in hell. Second period passed, eventually followed by third. The lunch bell rang, finally signally a blessed reprieve. Joey dashed out of his English class, not waiting to hear the homework. Teá would be sure to get him the assignment. She was very predictable. Kinda boring too… 

He raced to their usual table, anxious to get outside before it cleared up. Tristan immediately started laughing at Joey.

"Dude! I heard about you and your entrance today! Echidna...hahaha…West Indies…Hahahaha…cassarole!"

Joey spared a glare for his friend; seriously it wasn't all that funny. Really, though, Tristan should know better. How was he supposed to feel insulted if his tormentor was rolling about like a fetus attached to a spasming electricity outlet while baying like a cow giving birth on a possessed tractor? Tristan needed to work on his 'game'. "Guys, I'm gonna eat lunch by myself today."

That shut Tristan up. "What, man? Dude, I was only kidding. Come on! It was just a little joke!"

"I know that!" He gave an angry shake of his head, what did they take him for, an idiot…God…wait. They were supposed to…uhh…yeah? I guess…Anyway. "It's just that, I haven't had the best of days…and its finally raining. It's so much easier to work things out in the rain, everything is just…right." He hoped he didn't sound crazy, Lord knows he did enough of that this morning.

Yugi was the first to say anything. "That's all right Joey, we understand. You did seem to have a bit of a rough start, and it is you birthday. I hope everything is all right…"

Joey smiled, from anyone else, and that would have been an insult, but Yugi was sincerity incarnate. "Thanks everybody. Everything'll be fine though. I'm just a little confused, is all." Damn Kaiba. "No reason really, I just feel weird." Damn Kaiba. "Must be nerves or something." Damn Kaiba. "It looks like I may have to spend the rest of my senior year in detention." Damn Kaiba!

Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria. He quickly got a light jacket out of his locker and headed outside.

The rain had died down into a light drizzle, little more than a misting. Joey walked toward a tree that seemed to have a dry spot up in the branches. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feather-light touches of the tufted water droplets. His breathes were sharper here, crisper. Everything felt right. The cool damp and the slight breeze chilled him, just enough to calm him. It was a nice misty walk. As he reached the tree, Joey looked up into the branches, absently wiping of the water streaming down his face.

Taking a firm grip on the tree, he placed a sure foot against the trunk and hoisted himself up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the mist clinging to his skin, felt it seep through his nose, slowly dispersing its pleasant cool throughout his body. He saw the soft light from behind his eyelids, so different from the harsh red of sunlight. Joey felt his hair weight down with water, his clothes forming to his body, and he didn't care at all. Everything was right. No business dinner, and best of all, no Kaiba. Maybe today will turn out all right after all

Joey stretched his legs out in front of him, his body splayed about the length of a thick branch. He arched his back into the stretch and curled his toes, feeling the tension leave his legs and lower back. A sigh escaped his lips, and he rested his head against the tree trunk. The rain had heightened the sensitivity of his skin, magnifying the earthy feel of the bark underneath his body. He could feel the grooves of the tree trunk as his back rested on it; he could feel the knotted branch beneath his legs.

Wet hair flopped into his eyes, heavy with water droplets. Lifting a hand, Joey thumbed the strands of hair out of his face. His fingers pushed the water from his hair; streams of water traveling down his face. Licking the water from his lips, Joey shook his head hard, a crown of water glittering about his head.

Joey was about to start lunch when he noticed the mist turn to fog; it was getting pretty thick. He gathered up his stuff and jumped from the tree, his feet slipping as he lost traction in the slick grass. There was probably an isolated window somewhere, but it wouldn't be as good. You can see it, not feel it. It was always better to feel.

Joey pushed the somber double doors open as he headed toward the library. No one was there this time of day. At least, if only for a moment, Joey had been able to forget his worries.

* * *

Kaiba sat next to the window in a deserted classroom. He didn't know which, and he could always say that it was unlocked. It wasn't like he needed to steal anything from here anyway. Everything of actual value and use belonged to him already. 

Again, the steady 'click' from his laptop reverberated throughout the room, pausing only when he took a bite of his sandwich. As in the morning, he was a picture of calm, collected, and cold. His face was schooled into an emotionless mask, his hands steady and controlled. The damage done to his hair in a fit of annoyance had been brought back in line. He had regained tyrannical control over his being…on the outside, anyway.

Inside, he seethed. His thoughts would drift to his puppy…NO! There, he had done it again! His chin raised slightly, the urge to shake his head nearly overwhelming him. A deep breath renewed his reserves, and he returned to his work. All day, every since that _incident_-never moment, never that-he had found his names to the MUTT had become less and less insulting, and more and more endearing or, heaven forbid, like pet names. Like puppy and pup. And his. That was the other thing, possession. It was rarely the puppy; it was almost always _his _puppy.

Kaiba's fingers had stilled on the keyboard, and he cursed them for the traitorous bastards that they were! He threw in a few other body parts for good measure. Kaiba saved what little progress he had made, his gaze drifting to the window. He absently took a bit of his food, what he saw nearly making him choke.

His puppy was in a tree, arching his back like a cat, waterlogged clothing clinging to his body. The light jacket seemed to press the white shirt tighter to the skin, a light tan peeking out from behind the opaque material. Nearly every aspect of his torso was depicted, each muscular conture revealed without the satisfying sight of bare skin. Water seemed to weight down his jeans, streamlining the cloth until the curvacious nature of his pup's legs were on tempting display. Sensuality nearly dripped from the younger boy.

Kaiba hungrily took in the sight before him, not caring about his inner turmoil concerning Wheeler. He stared as if the intensity of his gaze could make the clothing see-through. His eyes focused on Joey's face as his puppy brought his hands to his hair, running his fingers through the water-darkened mane. Water ran down his face, as if fleeing Joey's touch. Kaiba watched, entranced, as he followed the trail of condensation, some ran underneath his shirt, some his neck, some his lips…he nearly gasped at what he saw next. He could have sworn a pink tongue had just flicked out of the puppy's mouth, curving and twisting as it sought to devour rogue water droplets. But what a way to go…

Light seemed to shine on those lips, on that body. It was as if every sunbeam that broke through the clouds had chosen to fix itself around his puppy, refracting about him in a spider web of glittering radiance. He shook his head, a scintillating ring enveloped his golden hair. How many secrets did puppy have hidden? How many sides did puppy have? And why were they all so…tempting? The mist swirled into a fog, obscuring the deliciously erotic sight of Joey Wheeler. Kaiba was out of breath again, his lungs fighting to supply him with air. To hell with reasoning, to hell with logic! Joey was his, and that was the end of it. Kaiba always got what he wanted, and he wanted a puppy.

* * *

Joey's day ended well. His last class was wonderfully boring. Yugi and all the others had left, already. Lucky, they all got out a period earlier than him! It wasn't fair…now he couldn't even talk to his friends. 

He walked to the exit, trying hard not to break into a run. Maybe he could get a duel going with Yugi at the Kame Game Shop!

BAM!

A door had opened up right in front of Joey, causing him to fall backwards.

"Joey? Good. I would like you to come into my office while I call your grandmother about the…echidna." Ms. Yoroi stood in front of him, a strange look of anticipation on her face.

"Okay, 'teach!" Really, there was nothing he had to worry about. He was sure his grandmother would go along with it…but it was the how that put him off. She was always…unpredictable.

The reached the office in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. A quick look into his file got her the number she needed, and he listened to the obligatory rings. Joey turned as he heard the door open, his eyes widening in alarm as Kaiba stepped in. He still wasn't sure what had happened this morning, but you can be sure it wasn't going to happen again! He refused to meet the other's gaze. He just couldn't do it.

"Hello!" An older woman's voice barked over the speakerphone, providing an effective escape from Kaiba and his eyes. "Who is this?" Joey gave a sigh, just like his grandmother. Blunt as a murder weapon, that one.

"Um, hi. Is this Joey Wheeler's grandmother? I'd like to speak to you about his tardiness today." Ms. Yoroi was sure that she would get to throw Joey into detention. And then she would 'persuade' him to accept the offer of joining a tutoring program. In the end, though, it was up to the old lady on the phone.

"Joey, hmm? What trouble has he got into this time?"

"Apparently, he was attacked by an echidna, and he couldn't get to school on time. I'm just verifying the facts." Ms. Yoroi prepared herself for the onslaught of screeches, the old lady sounded as if she had a temper.

"The echidna, Reagan, Nixon, or Texaco, what was the devil's name again?"

"It's Roark grandma!" Joey broke into the tirade, false indignation coating his words. If she didn't know the name, she would blow his cover!

"Yes, yes. I'm hunting the little demon now." It sounded as though she had tucked the phone into her shoulder, and a muffled "Marvin! I need my elephant gun, the M-16's out of ammo!" "Sorry 'bout that, the darned thing is just so hard to kill! I swear it's got some cheetah in it or something. You know what, I'm gonna send Mauve after it."

Ms. Yoroi was in shock. Joey had an echidna. Named Roark. Whom he had rescued from the West Indies where it was held captive by a carnivorous monkey. "So you really have the echidna?"

"Of course, deary. Don't you have an echidna? Mauve! I sad Roark not Chiken Noodle!"

"Umm. May I ask what Mauve is?"

"Why of course! Don't be silly! Mauve is our yoga guru water buffalo. Trained by Hindu monks she was. Sweet as can be, that Mauve! Your hoof! Kick it with your hoof, then gut it! No, knock it on its back!! Yes! Yes! We got it! Oh, Joey, you should start your eulogy soon…Now, was there anything else you needed?"

Joey felt relieved; she hadn't blown his cover. Everything would go back to normal, and if her story was a little weird, well that was Jounouchi Hyoumei for you. He stood to leave.

"Actually, Mrs…"

"Jou-Wheeler, dear."

"Mrs. Wheeler. I wanted to ask your permission to enroll Joey into an offsite-tutoring program. I have already located him a host family that he will stay with during the week. He is free to live with you during the weekend. I feel that Joey isn't focusing at home, and that a new environment would be helpful. I know you must be busy, and can't give Joey the attention that he needs."

"You know, I'm not so sure. Who is the host family going to be?"

"Seto Kaiba"

"Yes! Of, course, yes! You have my blessing, Joey, see you Saturday, and be good!" There was a click, and the dial tone. He must have misunderstood. Live with Kaiba? Who the hell came up with that idea?

"Hey 'teach! What do you mean, 'live with Kaiba'? What offsite-tutoring program?" Joey was more than a little put off. Kaiba was confusing, and he had Corporation things at random times after school. How would he have time to tutor Joey? He couldn't have possibly accepted this, they hated each other! Right?

"Tomorrow is when it starts. Mr. Kaiba will pick you up after school and you will live with him until I see some improvement. I know you're bright, and you will have to prove it sooner or later. The same goes for all your classes. This is your substitute to detention. So, you really have no choice. Unless you want to spend 3 hours after school everyday for a year…"

Damn! He was trapped into this. Damn Grandma! She was probably cackling somewhere, knowing that he didn't like Kaiba, and that he had better things to do. She probably thought that his problems were funny! He made some non-distinct mumbling and glared at Kaiba. Big mistake.

There he was locked in his gaze, a replay of this morning going through his mind. He furiously tore himself free of the feelings and focused on Kaiba. "What do you have to say for yourself"?

Kaiba gave him a smirk. "I get out of four days of classes, and if you have to live with me, so be it. I don't...need...much else."

Joey's face went slack at the reply. Everything that he had learned about communication between people told him that there was considerable subtext to that statement…and frankly…it frightened him.

* * *

I know you all want to know what happens at the party, well that's next chapter. I thought that this one was getting a little long. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sooo, another chapter. Slight Lemon, maybe lime. There's some action down there! Review!

* * *

Kaiba gave him a smirk. "I get out of four days of classes, and if you have to live with me, so be it. I don't...need...much else."

Joey's face went slack at the statement. Everything that he had learned about communication between people told him there was considerable subtext to that statement…and frankly…it frightened him.

The words alone were a dead give away, for a person as circumspect as Kaiba. He said need, and implied that he needed to live with Joey. In any other place or situation, it could've been taken at face value…but not then, not with those eyes.

Seto stood tense, as if ready to chase down a target, focused on his goal. Those crystalline blue eyes were guarded, tinted with desire, yet held a covetous gleam. He had the look of someone who had seen what he wanted, and would take pains to get it. Joey had the sinking feeling that he was in Kaiba's crosshairs. Worse, he seemed to wait in anticipation.

Joey took a step back, stumbling over the chair he had just vacated. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for Ms. Yoroi, but to no avail. Somehow, he was alone with Seto Kaiba. His gaze locked back on Kaiba, watching as he slowly, but tenaciously, closed in on his prey.

He became lost in those cold blue eyes, once again. He felt his knees lock up from the sheer intensity of the unblinking stare, a myriad of emotions pouring through him. Why did Kaiba do this to him? _How_ did Kaiba do this to him? Joey kept backing away from the deviously grinning CEO, unwittingly falling into his trap.

Joey felt the back of his legs hit the teacher's desk, a tremble found its way across his shoulders as he took in Kaiba's victorious smirk. Seto took no more time in reaching Joey, looming in front of him. A quick motion, a mere flick-of-the-wrist, and Joey was pinned beneath Seto's muscular body. He squirmed around, futilely attempting escape. Of course, Kaiba effectively neutralized Joey's half-hearted efforts. Joey felt heat suffuse his face as Kaiba leaned down, nuzzling his neck. "Kaiba, we shouldn't-"

"But we should, puppy." Kaiba sensuously took an earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it gently. An involuntary tremor shot through Joey's body, causing him to grip Seto closer. When did he become 'Seto'? A small voice told him it was when he had been caught in those truculent eyes…Seto bit a nipple, and Joey realized with a start that he had been relieved of both his shirt and pants, leaving his erection confined within his boxer shorts. Kaiba had retained all of his clothing.

Those blue eyes connected with his own, daring him to respond. A rough hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Joey felt as though someone was alternating between dipping his body in freezing water and scalding magma. Cold seared his flesh, flashes of heat driving it away, leaving his body of quivering mass of pure sensations.

A small gasp flew from his lips as he started meekly thrusting against Seto's knee, an innocent opening of the mouth immediately ravished by an eager Kaiba. Joey felt his tongue responding to the foreigner in his mouth, unabashedly dancing with its serpentine partner. As Joey's mouth engaged Kaiba's, he quickly acclimated to the situation. Soon, he had divested Seto of his shirt, and Kaiba's proud erection was exposed through unzipped pants.

One particularly sharp thrust brought stars to his eyes, and he realized with a blush, that his evident need had pushed itself through the unbuttoned fly of his knit boxers. Seto had felt the change in rhythm, and looked down with a smirk.

"What did you think we shouldn't do? Hmm, puppy?"

Joey looked away with flushed cheeks, unknowingly brandishing a wide variety of hickeys. If he had looked, he could have seen the possessive gleam in Seto's eyes deepen considerably. Kaiba leaned in; his larger body overwhelming Joey's. His hands gripped the latter's boxers, and quickly yanked them off.

Joey yelped in surprise, the motion whipping his member up and down between them. Seto's lips soon muffled any other sounds coming out of that mouth. He rapidly lost himself to the kiss; the sensations running though his body, the hands teasing every inch of exposed skin-which was considerable…since he had no clothes on. A blush seemed to have permanently etched itself onto his face. He felt a bold hand creep between his legs, and instinct lead him to open them further.

He bucked in anticipation as he felt a curious finger probe into his virgin entrance; the sensitive flesh heightening his already overwhelmed nerves. Joey gripped Kaiba tighter as he felt himself stretched, prepared for something far more wonderful. Another finger entered him, and he winced at the slight burn at the second intrusion. The pain was soon lost in the repetitive motion, swallowed by the ever-continuing stream of kisses. Joey hardly even registered the third finger…until that moment. Something sparked inside if him, forcing him to arch his back seeking more.

"Ahh…uh…again…Seto…" Joey blushed at the statement, but couldn't bring himself to take it back. Seto began suckling the point where his shoulder and neck met; he could feel his soon-to-be lover smirk against his flesh.

"My, aren't we a demanding little puppy." His voice was deeper, huskier. Effort had made it roughen, but did nothing to lessen its sex appeal. In fact, Joey thought with a tremble, it seemed to magnify it. "I, however, am willing to spoil you to my heart's content…"

Joey felt an embarrassing loss as he felt Seto withdraw his fingers, only to feel a much larger object at his opening. His eyes shot open as he felt Kaiba thrust into him, burying himself deeply with a single motion. A loud, keening wail of pleasure escaped his throat, accompanied by a deep-throated moan.

Somehow, lost in the midst of feelings, Joey found himself straddling the steering wheel of a running car. His legs were spread to either side of the steering wheel, maintaining balance by gripping the overhead handle. Kaiba was stiff inside him, moving deeply within him, setting off fireworks within his being. A constant moaning filled the car, the vibrations from the engine traveling through the car, stimulating his leaking member.

A sharp cry tore itself from Joey, as he felt Seto hit his prostate head on.

"God…so…tight. Close, together, Joey…" A passion filled cry erupted from the usually stoic CEO, and he felt himself filled with Seto's essence. Joey jerked forward as he came, his hips slamming into the steering wheel.

BEEP!

He had accidentally hit the horn on the-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

* * *

Joey jumped out of bed, quickly looking at the clock. 4:30, he had an hour and a half to get ready. He had needed a break after he found out what was happening tomorrow, the crown jewel to his wonderful birthday surprise, so he had taken a nap at his grandmother's. He had a lot of time, and needed his clothes there, so why not consolidate it? A cold draft wafted through his room, the large windows in his grandmother's house would open by themselves at times. He looked down, started at the stream of cum trailing down his legs. As the dream came back full force, Joey felt his legs give way and he collapsed back onto the bed. Had he really dreamt…_that_? 

He heatedly cursed Kaiba and his unforgivably good looks. It had to be purely physical…nothing else. He couldn't have…fallen…for him. Could he? His mind went over the dream, and it didn't seem as 'detached' as he could have wished it to be. In fact, it hadn't been fucking, 'cause Set-Kaiba, Kaiba had been so gentle…

Biting off a curse, he looked down between his legs. 'Little Joey' had woken up, thanks to reliving his dream. A quick glance at the clock showed him he was cutting it close…but he reached down anyway. He was not about to go to a corporate function with a hard on. As if against his will, images of Kaiba raced through his mind. Replays of his dream fueled his fantasy, quickly brining himself to completion.

As he laid there, chest heaving from the exertion, he couldn't help but think what Kaiba had said. He fervently hoped that he had misinterpreted his rival CEO and classmate, but-to his dismay-he found himself just as fervently hoping he was right.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in a dark room, his alabaster face illuminated solely by the faint blue of the most advanced computer in his arsenal. The three large screens held next to no information. 

He had holed himself away the second he had gotten back from school, desperate to research his newest hobby. Joey Wheeler. There was more to Joey than he let on, and it seemed like Kaiba was the only one who saw it. The confirmation this morning had sparked a near militant attitude in the teenaged tycoon. Fervor gripped him, an undying need to obtain the many facets of his puppy. He admitted it to himself; he wanted Joey. He had even let a hint slip to the pup, and saw that it had been picked up immediately.

So Joey should be prepared for what was coming, and Seto would make sure he enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Big Brother? You should be getting ready for the Jounouchi dinner…it starts in a couple hours." Mokuba cautiously poked his head into his brother's office, intimately aware how sacred that was to Seto. When he was greeted by silence, he knew that it was all right to go in. Seto was sitting in a large, padded office chair, typing religiously while checking on the screens every few seconds.

Mokuba turned his curiosity to his brother's work, hoping that he could help in some way. There wasn't much on the screen. One held a picture of Joey, and all of his dueling information. The second only said, "Joey Wheeler. Records Inaccessible." The third held his high school records. "Seto? What are you doing?"

Kaiba looked away, a shadow of a blush on his face. "What would you say if I told you I…'fell' for someone?"

Mokuba's eyes went wide, and then widened some more. "You like Joey? You really do? That's great! I always wanted a family! You know what, Joey would make a great wife someday! When did you guys get together? I think that the weddin-"

"Quiet!" Kaiba infused the word with all the annoyance he could manage to wield against Mokuba. It was a weakness he was glad to have. It effectively silenced the younger Kaiba anyway. "We aren't together. I don't even know much about him, and he's hiding something…but I can't get anything other than what you can get off a search engine. And that's not much." Kaiba's tone took a turn of inflection, his eyes looking inward. No one had ever managed to block Kaiba in the digital world, and here he was, stumped by a few elite firewalls run by an unknown, possibly evolving algorithm that held the answers to his puppy quandary. "It's like there isn't any record that Joey lived here…"

"Maybe his records never transferred."

Kaiba shot Mokuba a look. "What?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Have you ever listened to him? It's obvious he has an accent. He must've come to Japan from another country, probably English speaking…they never get the pronunciations right."

Enlightenment flashed behind Seto's eyes, and he dove back into his typing, eager to uncover Joey's secrets. Time, however, prevented him from continuing his search. "ASLAN, continue the search on Joey Wheeler and all known associates following these parameters. Family, associates from no earlier than five years ago, birth and hospital records, and school records."

"Yes, Son of Adam."

The computer whirred and clicked as it followed its commands. Seto rolled his eyes. Mokuba had programmed that bug himself. He had been reading the Western novel, Chronicles of Narnia, and when he saw the acronym for the machine, Mokuba couldn't help but work in parts of the book. Why had he ever named it that? Automated Spyware Logorithm and Asynchronous Neuro-engineered Machine. ASLAN, for short.

Aware that Seto had lost himself in thought, Mokuba quickly brought up his reason for coming into his office. "Big Brother? I know you're tired of me asking, but, can I stay at a friend's tomorrow?" Mokuba knew that Seto loved him, but sometimes, a little too much. He hung out with his friends, but Seto never let the interaction last too long. Seto needed to make sure Mokuba was taken care of, and while endearing; the over-protective brother could be quite smothering.

Seto suppressed his natural instinct to deny Mokuba's request, but than he remembered what tomorrow was. He was supposed to make sure that Joey moved in with him tomorrow. Joey would be left all to himself…in an empty house lushly furnished with every amenity imagined. It was too perfect to be spoiled simply because he didn't think that Mokuba's friends were up to his standards. "You can go Mokuba. Make sure that you bring everything that you need. Isono will be watching you, from a distance. If you call me for any reason other than to tell me there is an emergency you will have proven me right, and you will never get this chance again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Seto! Thank you so much!" Finally! He got to spend more time with his classmates! Maybe they'll play some cool game…

Kaiba watched as Mokuba practically skipped out of the room. He felt extremely happy, for obvious reasons. He was going to get a puppy tomorrow…and he couldn't wait to play with him.

* * *

Joey ran his tinted mousse through his hair, watching as the gold darkened to a bronze. It looked almost the same color that his hair got when it was wet, but it stayed till it was washed out. Anyway, it wasn't like anyone there had seen him in the pool. Kaiba had never gone to any of the pool parties that Yugi threw… 

He raked a brush through his hair, wincing as it caught on a few tangles. Taking a black silk ribbon, he tied it into a stylish short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Afterwards, Joey applied a dry powder foundation that lightened his skin color, making him appear paler than he was. It wasn't like a woman's foundation, where it looked trashy if the skin tone didn't match. His grandmother made the foundation, and it worked wonders. It was designed to reflect light away from his face and blend with the natural pallor of the skin.

As he placed the small-rimmed glasses he wore for effect, he took in his appearance. Joey wore a sage green dress shirt underneath a dark-nearly black-green vest. He had on a dark, slate gray tie, with matching slacks and blazer. All were tailored to his every measurement, accenting his finely toned body. One could tell that the cut of the clothes and the expensive fabric could feed a family of four for a month.

He looked the picture of class; down to the way he carried himself. Jounouchi Katsuya was superior to everyone else, and it showed. Taking a deep breath, Joey assumed the mantle of Jounouchi Katsuya. His core was there, hidden away. Somehow, it felt as if Joey was just a passenger in his body, watching everything go on while incapable of effecting what happened around him.

Needlessly fiddling with his tie, Joey turned to head downstairs. It was time for him to be presented to his future staff. He took a deep breath. His life was going to change forever.

"Katsuya! Let's go! I want to be there in time to put something in the shrimp puffs!" Grandmother was always an impatient woman, and now was not a time to get on her bad side. 

"I'll be right down, Grandmother. I'm just readying myself." His voice had taken on a different quality, so different from the muddled tone he usually used. The fake accent took an effort to assume, and he needed to remain focused if he wanted it to stick. It wouldn't look to good if he started talking like a commoner. The end result, however, was marvelous. Katsuya sounded refined, a sophisticated young man who had seen something of the world and was ready to take the business scene by force. A mogul in the making.

Jounouchi's grandmother popped her head into the room, a frown upon her face. "I always like it when you aren't pretending, dear…you're so much more fun." Hyoumei pouted briefly. "Now there won't be anyone to put this in the salad dressing…if only we really did have a yoga guru water buffalo. I could have that run loose at the party…Maybe I can get one in Tibet…" Her eyes shined briefly. "I could tell you stories about the Dalai Lama that could curl your hair, boy."

Shock erupted on Joey's face. He didn't need to think about his grandmother and the Dalai Lama, or what they could've been doing that could curl his hair! "Grandma! Keep your stories to yourself! That's been an unspoken rule since you traumatized me with your exploits during the 1969 UN sitting!"

"Oh, that? Really it was only about going to war with some country I can't remember…my father was one of the generals. It's not my fault! There was the ambassador of Ecuador, of Yugoslavia, of South Africa, the United States, and a bunch of others I don't recall. They thought I was perky…and I was…" Her face was positively evil! She shrugged as if it was nothing big…knowing that whatever secrets she kept were most likely worse, Joey decided not to press it. "You know, dear, you may want to keep your composure a little better. If a little thing like that can shock you into reality, just think of what will happen when your little CEO walks in? You should thank me, you know, you get to live with your lover. How many of your little friends get to do that, hmm?"

"Bu-wha…how di-I mean…I DON'T LIKE KAIBA!" Joey was at a loss for words. He couldn't have pretended to be a cabbage, let alone a refined business magnate. "Where the hell would you get that idea?!? And why should I thank you for signing me over to HELL!" The second the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had sprung her trap. He watched, as her face became more and more evil, her smile more and more demonic.

"Well I must have been mistaken, then. I came up a little earlier to wake you up…you seemed to be enjoying yourself though. I decided to let you have some…time alone. I must say though, you do have good taste. Gorgeous, rich, powerful. Just what we need in our bloodline. Kudos, grandson of mine."

She was the devil! Pure evil incarnate! How could she say such things? "Our bloodline? We're both guys, how is that supposed to work? You're not having him impregnate Shizuka!"

A quick chuckle came from is grandmother. "Dear, your little sister is fine. She was exempt from Jounouchi Corp remember? Your parents entrusted you to me, and you get the company. She lives a normal, carefree life. And don't you worry about my great-grandchildren…I'll take care of it. I only want one or two anyway." With a speed that belied her age, she darted from the room like the little imp she was.

Joey stood, shell-shocked, at his grandmother's words…she knew he _might_ have a thing for Kaiba, and she approved!? Sometimes, he wished his grandmother was more conservative…abruptly, her parting words sank in. "I AM NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH KAIBA!!!" His words carried down the stairs, fury lacing his voice.

He heard a faint response, his grandma's quivering-but firm-voice echoed up the stairs. "Ahh…uh…again…Seto…I need you Seto! Harder!" He blushed furiously; she shouldn't say such things! He couldn't believe that she had seen him, while he was having that…dream. "Let's go, boy! The shrimp puffs are waiting my magic touch! I want those bathrooms full within second of getting there! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limousine, not bothering to wait for his chauffer to get the door. He wore black pants and a black dress shirt, along with a matching black jacket made exclusively for him. It was of a kind with the rest of his wardrobe, tailored to give the illusion of constantly blowing in the wind. His entire outfit was of unrelieved black, save for the white scrollwork accenting his jacket.

Without turning his head, Kaiba addressed his driver. "Meet me back here in two hours, on the minute. I don't plan to stay here a second longer than necessary."

He walked on, certain that his directions would be followed. As he strode through the door, Seto was met with the soft sounds of the pianoforte, accompanied by the reserved murmur of collegiate businessmen and high-ranking CEOs. The net worth of those on the guest list was near enough to solve world hunger and bring about global unity. Not a one was more powerful than he.

Taking a glass of the tray of a random server, Seto began to prowl around the room, searching for something of interest. He had two hours to kill. Time crept by slowly, and he felt as though he were slowly losing intelligence as he listened in on a nearby conversation concerning cars. Cars, of all things. At a business function. How ridiculous.

Someone ran into his shoulder, forcing him into the person in front of him. Kaiba's face was a mask to strike fear in the most courageous heart, but the fury stilled as he took in his assailant. The other man stood about chin-level to himself, with skin the color of unused parchment. Small wire-frame glasses were settled on his nose, giving him a heightened sense of sophistication and knowledge. His hair was a deep brown, tinged with what looked like golden highlights. Flashbacks ran through Kaiba's mind, the hair was almost exactly like the puppy's when Kaiba saw him in the rain…and the eyes were nearly identical to that moment in the classroom. His eyes widened as his body betrayed him, speaking before he could finish thinking.

"Puppy?"

* * *

I know what some of you are thinking, 'that was a crappy lemon...thing' Well, I wanted it to be a dream without you knowing it was a dream, but hint that it was a dream. That's why it jumps around a lot, and things conviniently are or aren't there. In any dream, could you remeber being able to follow it completely? I haven't...one time I started out running from wolves and ended up in a swamp participating in a scavenger hunt held by an alligator. I know, I have problems. Reviews are a must, or the story's a bust! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it took so long, but this one was hard to get into! Please tell me if it sucks! I'll do a lot of editing based on your reviews, and if you want to beta my story, contact me! I need the help!

* * *

Joey froze as he felt his body respond to Kaiba. His words echoed in his head. Puppy, he said puppy, just like in his dream. Phantom sensations ghosted through him as he relieved his dreams. Could Kaiba really know who he was? No, it was just the resemblance. No matter how much he tried, it was impossible to change what he looked like to the degree of being unrecognizable. It was just the resemblance. 

Deciding to have a little fun at Kaiba's expense, Katsuya decided to play off the CEO's mistake. "Pigmy Gobi". He almost laughed out loud at the look of confusion and anger that raced across his face before the emotions faded into oblivion. "I'm sorry, did I not play the game right? You say a random animal, and I respond in kind. Oh! Maybe I was to reply in the Latin? In that case, it would be canis domesticas, correct?"

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Excactly who do you think you are?" There was no hint of amusement in Kaiba's voice. If his tone could hold true heat, Joey would have been incinerated within moments. The question was more of a demand, than anything else.

"Jounouchi Katsuya…now, if you'll excuse me. I have some pressing matters to see to, please feel free to leave whenever you wish." Joey turned without another word, not trusting his acting ability when thrown into prolonged contact with Seto. He felt his feet drag slightly. There really was nothing exciting going on…and his grandmother had disappeared sometime after they arrived, muttering about shrimp puffs. Kaiba had nearly been a welcome contrast to the tedium of faux-polite office talk.

He passed a group of murmuring businessmen, one of whom recognized him. Joey was immediately commandeered into the conversation, and he found himself lost in the deep realm of thinking required to analyze whether one-ply toilet paper would seriously affect employee production. Then he had to decide if the money saved outweighed the inherent harms.

He silently wailed about how butt-rashes vastly superseded budget cuts. How had he managed to get wrangled into this again? Oh, yeah. Family obligation and junk…sucks monkey-butt…

* * *

Kaiba stared bitterly into his glass of champagne. No one spoke to him that way, but there was that…boy! He may only be a little older than this 'Jounouchi Katsuya', but that was beside the point. No matter how hard he stared into his drink, it didn't seem to answer his questions. 

He could've sworn that the puppy and the rival CEO were identical, dismissing superficial features. Hair was easily changed, and contacts were easily accessible. Make-up could even change one's skin tone. But it was there, the same eyes, the same ears, same posture…just…different. Kaiba felt this sense of wrongness deep in his gut, like he could feel the fakeness of the other person.

It annoyed him to no end that he had been so off guard that the 'debate' had been entirely in favor of the obnoxious business teen. First, he had been thrown off balance by the simple fact that the other was a near mirror image of Joey, and then the ridiculous comments afterwards provided no help in regaining footing. It was disgraceful…horrendous.

"Shrimp puff?"

The wavering, yet firm voice of an older woman drifted to his ears. Where had he heard that voice before? It tickled the edge of his memory. His mind drifted back to earlier that day…

_"Joey, hmm? What trouble has he got into this time?"_

"_Apparently, he was attacked by an echidna, and he couldn't get to school on time. I'm just verifying the facts." Ms. Yoroi seemed to shield herself...as if fearing whatever form of anger would erupt from the elderly lady. Pathetic._

"_The echidna, Reagan, Nixon, or Texaco, what was the devil's name again?"_

"_It's Roark grandma!" The puppy barked furiously, evidently trying to get some unspoken message to his grandmother. Whatever misstep she could make in this situation was apparently dire to the pup. _

"_Yes, yes. I'm hunting the little demon now." It sounded as though she had tucked the phone into her shoulder, and a muffled "Marvin! I need my elephant gun, the M-16's out of ammo!" burst through the receiver. "Sorry 'bout that, the darned thing is just so hard to kill! I swear it's got some cheetah in it or something. You know what, I'm gonna send Mauve after it."_

_It appeared as though the teacher was on the verge of an aneurysm; stunned that such a ridiculous story was true. Kaiba wasn't so convinced. Whatever the puppy wanted his grandmother to know had been taken into account. Most likely, it was all invented on the spot "So you really have the echidna?"_

"_Of course, deary. Don't you have an echidna? Mauve! I sad Roark not Chiken Noodle!"_

"_Umm. May I ask what Mauve is?" The 'educator' timidly broke in. Timidly! Isn't she supposed to be an authority figure?_

"_Why of course! Don't be silly! Mauve is our yoga guru water buffalo. Trained by Hindu monks she was. Sweet as can be, that Mauve! Your hoof! Kick it with your hoof, then gut it! No, knock it on its back!! Yes! Yes! We got it! Oh, Joey, you should start your eulogy soon…Now, was there anything else you needed?" Whoever this old bat was…she certainly was clever. That much he could tell._

Kaiba instantly searched out the source of that voice. What was Joey's grandmother doing here? Did she work for a catering company? All these question raced through his head as he scanned waitress after waitress, trying to match voice and face.

Enlightenment dawned on him as he saw lips move and words come out at the same time. An elderly woman with blue-gray hair pulled back into a restrained bun, dressed ridiculously in a floor length evening gown, a waiter's apron, a servant's cap, and an awkwardly skewed fake mustache was offering shrimp puffs to ignorant businessmen and women. Not a single person seemed to notice the extremely abnormal dress of their 'hostess'.

Immediately, Kaiba marched over to the aged woman, determinedly looking for an answer to the questions plaguing his mind. "You're Joey Wheeler's grandmother, aren't you?"

The woman stiffened for an instant, a brief moment that nearly seemed a figment of his imagination. She slowly turned around, her face one of frozen happiness. "Hello. How can I help you?"

If he didn't know any better, Kaiba would have bet money that his eyebrow twitched. "You are Joey Wheeler's grandmother, I recognize your voice. If you still wish to attempt to evade the question, I can requisition copies of the phone conversation I listened in on this afternoon. I'm certain that will clear everything up."

A hunted look briefly flashed across her face, as though she was uncertain of how to continue the conversation. Determination flared, and her jaw set stubbornly. "Harassment! I've had enough of you and your kind lusting after my body! I have morals you know!" Mrs. Wheeler turned as though that ended the conversation.

Kaiba was not about to let a prospective opportunity escape his grasp. His long legs quickly caught up to the elderly woman. He used his tall body in an attempt to corral the woman, but she was quicker than she looked. Eventually, their strange 'step-and-shift dance' ended with Joey's grandmother backed into a corner. The hunted look returned to the wizened woman's face.

"Shrimp puff?" Her eyes darted from side to side; until they focused back onto Kaiba, hope gleaming in her eyes.

Kaiba looked at a man in a suit who had accepted a delicacy from the oddly attired woman. The imbecile was red in the face, periodically clutching his stomach. Kaiba turned a cool look to the grandmother. Another look around the room showed that more than half of the original roster was gone, and a third of the remaining attendees were reacting the same way as the idiot in the suit. Which could stand for all of them, really.

"No thank you. For some reason, I believe it would be in my best interest to only accept food from waitresses whose uniforms actually match." Kaiba raised his hand in order to draw the other's attention to the rest of the room, accenting his point.

"Your sharp, I see. Or at least, not overly idiotic. I approve." Her smile became pointed, and oddly disconcerting.

"I don't understand." Kaiba's eyes narrowed in confusion, though he managed to make it appear to be disdain. "What do you approve of?"

"Well that's an odd sort of question, child. You shouldn't ask something like that out of the blue. People may think your crazy. I approve of shrimp puffs, obviously."

Kaiba's true feelings soon mirrored the annoyance in his gaze. This doddering old lady was going to give him a straight answer if he had to hang her from her toes. "Do you work here, or does another of your grandchildren have good connections."

Hyoumei could see that he saw the wheels start turning in her head, wondering what she would tell him next. She decided to give him a well-delivered version of the truth. He would catch too many lies too close together. Something to satisfy that curiosity, while throwing him off the trail. "I only have two grandchildren. And the second is not involved with anything corporate. You know the first, obviously."

Kaiba opened his mouth for another question when a shoulder rudely pushed him into a wall. There before him stood Jounouchi Katsuya, glaring indifferently at him. It was an odd look, as though just tried out for the first time. Kaiba drew himself up, intimidation soaking his disposition. He saw that it had a substantial effect on the other person.

"What, exactly are you doing with my Grandmother? I fear that if you have been bothering her, I will have to have you removed."

Grandmother? She only had two grandchildren…and Joey had a sister…His eyes widened in triumph. So, puppy had his own business, hmm? A cross-check would show any connections between Joey and 'Katsuya'. Not only was puppy hiding intelligence, he was hiding status as well. With that knowledge, everything fell into place for the elder Kaiba. Very soon, he would be ready to make Joey his, and his alone.

"I meant no disrespect. My questions have been answered." He shot a meaningful gaze at Joey. He knew it was Joey now.

* * *

It was that tone again, and those eyes. Kaiba had looked at him before he departed, and there was something in his glance. A knowing, and an amusement, that put Joey on edge. Katsuya had been suitably annoyed when he saw his Grandmother accosted by that arrogant prick, Joey had been damn angry, and anxious. When Kaiba had turned though, he was just so...hot. It was enough to considerably effect his breathing patterns, and his body temperature. 

After regaining what thought he had left, Joey watched as Kaiba walked away. He was a bit stunned by the near-apology that Kaiba had given; it was probably the most sincere one 'Moneybags' had ever given. Joey was practically alone in the auditorium; nearly everyone was gone, a freak case of the stomach flu or some such.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. I approve."

Joey looked at his grandma in alarm. "I told you, I'm not having anything to do with him!"

She looked at him funny, "I didn't know you were that modest Joey, but you can wait for the wedding day if you want to. I didn't, but you know, it's your choice."

Shock and horror rolled across his features, how did she always manage to turn everything against him! "Get off it, will ya! Never, never anything with him!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, he's the only one we will do business with. Furthermore, with that offsite-tutoring you managed to get youself wrapped up in, you'll be sleeping in his bed for quite a while. Also, he's the only one that passed the test. Really, anyone worth _talking_ to wouldn't take a shrimp puff from someone dressed like this!"

There was an awkward silence. "Hey, Grandma?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't give anything away, did you?"

"_I_ didn't. But coupled with his observations and your appearance, I don't think the boy needs much else."

**

* * *

**Kaiba sat in his limousine, quietly heading back to the Kaiba mansion. Adreneline raced through him at the thought of putting his claim on his puppy. A shrill ring from his cell phone stopped any…interesting…thoughts. 

"Kaiba."

"Hello Mr. Kaiba"

"Mrs. Wheeler?"

"Hmm, as I assume you already know, that's not my name. You can call me Jounouchi-san."

"Why are you calling, Jounouchi-san?"

"You know that Joey is my grandchild, and I am his guardian. You also know that Jounouchi Katsuya doesn't exist. So, I have a proposition."

"What is it?" Two propositions in one day? What will happen next?

"I know that you have feelings for my grandchild, and I _heartily disapprove_ of same-sex relationships."

Kaiba stiffened. He thought he heard a faint giggle, but dismissed it as imagination. A disapproving family member with her power would be extremely difficult to bypass. "And what are you proposing?"

"If you can seduce Joey into your bed three times, I will step aside. Jounouchi heritage leads us to greatly respect the stability held in that number. Once for luck, twice is skill, thrice is destiny. However, I must be present at the naming of my great-grandchildren."

"I will agree. But we are bo-"

"Ahh! No excuses! You accepted!" There was a click, followed by the dial tone. She had hung up. Odd woman.

* * *

Jounouchi Hyoumei hung up on the infamous Seto Kaiba. Unlike the vast majority of people in Domino City, she clung to the traditional Japanese language. Many people were adopting English names, or putting the family name after their own. But she was a traditionalist, at least, in that respect. 

She chuckled as she thought over her conversation with Kaiba. He was thoroughly smitten with Joey, and he knew it. Joey felt the same, but was fighting it. She had tried her hand at matchmaking, and was now hoping for the best. Cupid couldn't have done better himself. Besides, her great-grandbabies are gonna be gorgeous!

* * *

Soo...it was horrible. It just took so long to sit down at finish it, it's a lot more rushed. As bad as it was, review! I need a confidence boost if you want to see how it continues! I swear, there will be something REALLY juicy in ch. 5. It's unavoidable, really. Kaiba and Joey, alone in a mansion. It get's HOT! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! So, this one is a little rushed I think...I tried to fit an entire day into one chapter...so I don't know if it works...well, hope you like it!

* * *

Kaiba awoke to a deep, static voice. 

"Son of Adam, updated parameters for information background on Joey Wheeler are ready for approval. Cross-check: Jounouchi Katsuya, data attached."

A weak hologram of a lion's head hung over his alarm clock. ASLAN was integrated throughout the mansion, allowing access to nearly anything that he needed from nearly anywhere. Convenience at it's best. Seto really didn't need to run a cross-reference check; Jounouchi-san had eliminated any doubts about Joey's double life. What a strange woman…

"ASLAN, print out data from printer 132. Ignore color fonts. Resize images to minimum quality. Omit images over 3 years old."

Kaiba swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the cold floor. Shrugging into his robe, his mind went over what was planned for today. The week's schedule was already assigned, so he had a huge hole in his daily routine-at least, for the rest of the week. Today, he would reaffirm the 'deal' he made with his teachers. He had an ambiguous contract drawn up for spontaneous arrangements, Kaiba just needed to print out several copies. If he was going to do this, he would make sure everything was done right.

Mokuba was spending the night at a friend's, some kid named Souta. He would do the background check later, Isono could handle any trouble that comes along. Kaiba made his way down the stairs, making sure the entrance to the third floor was properly hidden. It had become apparent that all important documents and significant items needed to be kept confidential, which led to an addition to the Kaiba mansion that never made its way into the blueprints. Not even Mokuba knew how to get up there, effectively camouflaging the entire third floor from prying eyes.

Large steps brought Kaiba down the second flight of stairs quickly. He went straight to the kitchen for his cup of coffee, and all the information he had had ALSAN collect. The automated timer on the coffee pot allowed his mug to be filled precisely when he woke up; 5:30 sharp. Pouring himself a cup, he went over to the printer. Another hologram popped up, "Son of Adam, printer 132 currently processing job from main console. Projected time until completion: two minutes." With that, the hologram winked out. Seto heaved a sigh; really, he was too indulgent of Mokuba sometimes.

Kaiba put his usual two slices of toast into the toaster, leaning on the counter while he waited. He brought his mug to his nose, breathing in the scent of his morning coffee. Steamy tendrils curled over the rim of his cup, contrasting with the frigid November morning. He felt the warmth seep into his hands, felt it radiate upwards, toward his face. A light tittering brought his eyes to the kitchen window, a small bird was singing while huddled in on itself, vainly trying to stave off the cold. It must have been separated from its flock while heading south, fighting to make it by itself.

Sometimes he felt like that, curled in on himself to ward off harm. Isolated and alone-trying his hardest to make his way on his own strength. No matter how exhausting it got, though, Kaiba was a fighter, to the very end. He would fight so Mokuba would have the best, and it was that that kept him going. Seto took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth hit his belly and slowly work its way throughout his body. No matter how hard things got now, it was the result that kept him going. He looked forward to that 'tomorrow' when everything would be made right.

Dual 'pings' brought him out of his troubled thoughts, signaling both his food and the puppy's info. Kaiba spread a thin layer of butter onto his toast, followed by his favorite apple-almond rassberry jam and creamed pear blossom honey. He always drank his coffee black, and Mokuba thought that he had developed an overactive sweet tooth to compensate. Seto held back a scoff; he bet that no one would peg him as a guy who liked sweets. His toast went on a plate, and Kaiba grabbed the print outs on the way to the table.

Absently taking a bite of toast, Seto got ready to learn about his puppy. First was a basic overview of Jounouchi Corp. policy and company structure. It seemed that, like Kaiba Corp., it was a closed corporation; only family members owned stock. Jounouchi Hyoumei had been elected-by Joey and herself-as Chairwoman of the Board of Directors. She had in turn convinced the Board to hire Joey as CEO and president. It appeared as though Joey was mostly involved in Human Resources. Many of the other departments were delegated to other Directors reporting to Joey.

Another page revealed that Joey's father was third-generation Japanese-American, explaining where Joey got his accent. Joey had been born in New York, and had lived there for the first few years of his life. It seemed like he moved to Japan around thirteen or fourteen. Jounouchi Katsuya received tutoring in England; he had graduated there at thirteen with a Bachelor's in Business Administration with an emphasis on Interpersonal and Intercultural Interactions. Later that year, Joey Wheeler made his first appearance in Domino city, and Jounouchi Katsuya fell off the grid.

Kaiba read through the stack of reports, growing more and more intrigued by this boy that had managed to pull the wool over the eyes' of the world. Joey was a genius with a degree! If anything, all his doubts about starting a relationship with Joey were dispersed. Seto never settled. And now, he didn't have to.

"Good Morning, Big Brother." A tired Mokuba stood at the entrance to the kitchen, blankly rubbing at his eyes. It was difficult for Seto to not see his little brother as ten anymore, it was hard for him to recognize that Mokuba would be starting junior high next year.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?" Mokuba had always gotten up ridiculously early; he ate breakfast with Seto nearly everyday.

"I like eating breakfast with you." Mokuba shrugged before getting a bowl out of the cupboard. Seto felt a small spark of contentment, happy to know that he was still essential in his little brother's life. The light whisper of cereal being poured filled the quiet kitchen.

"When are you going to your friend's? I prefer that you go straight there after school. I have some things to do today, and I won't be here."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Big Brother! I have a key, I can just drop my stuff off!" Mokuba said with an indignant pout.

"Right. Last time you said that you were could come home by yourself you ended up losing the key. We needed to replace the locks."

"That was last time, Seto! I am so much more responsible now!"

"What I said still stands."

"Hmph. Fine, Big Brother. I'll go there after school." Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, shooting pitifully hurt looks at his older brother. Maybe it wasn't that Kaiba was having a hard time accepting his younger brother growing up, but that Mokuba kept acting like that ten-year old boy that made trouble and expected to get off scot-free.

The silent stares continued for the duration of breakfast, until Kaiba gathered his things and put his dishes away.

A second twitter brought his eyes back to the window; a smaller bird had joined the struggling one. They seemed to acknowledge each other, before eagerly flying off.

"Make sure you don't loose your key." Once again, a weakness he was glad to have.

**

* * *

**

Joey angrily threw his clothes into his suitcase. Today had been the worst day of his life! First, he woke up _really_ late and had to _actually_ rush to school. Then he had been too wiped from yesterday that he was out of it the entire day. Worst of all, Kaiba wouldn't leave him alone!

Sure, ask anyone else, and they'd say he was crazy-but no. Joey knew that Kaiba was stalking him! Yesterday, Joey had heard him say that he only needed to come in once a week…but there he was, for the _second time_.

So, he never really said anything to Joey. Or walked by him. Or even came within ten feet. But, damnit, he wouldn't leave Joey alone.

All day, whenever Joey was least expecting it, he would find himself staring into Kaiba's eyes…just getting lost in that impossible shade of blue. Staring into the eyes of the person Joey's could've sworn wasn't there just seconds before! He would get all hot and cold and…weird. Then he would blink, and Kaiba would be gone! It was like some guy who wasn't even there was tormenting him! Five minutes later, and it would happen again!

The ignorant person would say; "He was just walking by the window" or "It's the hallway, everyone goes there." But not Joey. He knew, Kaiba had said so himself…so he hadn't _said _so, but he said so! Kaiba was after him! He brought two hands to his forehead, desperately fighting off the headache that threatened to implode his brain. So, maybe he was a little paranoid, but who's to blame him! He had…strange…dreams about the stoic CEO, and even stranger real-life interactions with said person. And his grandmother seemed determined to get him pregnant via the same person! Joey hurriedly stuffed everything into his suitcase before heading into the kitchen. He didn't know when Kaiba was going to show up…but he wanted to be thoroughly smashed by then.

**

* * *

**

Mokuba kicked his shoes off as soon as he got through the door. He needed to put his school stuff away, and then get everything he would need at Souta's. The teacher's had planned to storm the capital building tomorrow, something about a salary raise, so there wasn't any school. Mokuba thought if they wanted more money, they should do better work…his teachers didn't seem to appreciate that outlook.

He rushed into his room, frantically grabbing whatever looked useful. A shrill ring echoed throughout the mansion, and Mokuba dove for the phone. Panting heavily, he managed to wheeze out a "Kaiba residence."

"Mr. Kaiba, you seem out of breath." A feeble voice quavered through the receiver. Who was this old lady, and why would she call Seto? Mokuba knew all his business associates by heart!

Suspicion laced his voice. "This is Mokuba Kaiba. Who is this?"

"Oh, you must be Seto's younger brother…you can call me Baa-chan or Grandma."

"Well…Grandma…what do you want with Seto?"

"Hm…this may be a little too much for your young ears-"

"Hey, I'm twelve! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Yes, well then…I want to set Mr. Kaiba up with my grandchild…"

"What! You want to what?!? I won't let you, my Big Brother likes Joey, and I like Joey! Joey's cool, and he's nice to me! I'm gonna make sure they get together, and then we'll all be one family! I'm gonna be the ring bearer! I'm not gonna let you hook MY Big Brother up with whatever horse-faced gold digger is your granddaughter!!!"

"Twelve you say? Hm…I approve."

"Huh? Approve of what?"

"You really are Kaiba's brother aren't you? You really shouldn't ask that question out of the blue you know…" The old lady giggled over the phone. She was crazy! "I'll give you the same answer I gave him; shrimp puffs."

"You crazy old lady! We don't need you making trouble! I've been forging Big Brother's signature since I was eight, and I'll have you driven out of town before the ink dries on the case file!"

"You really have a lot of spirit, don't you child? Well, I happen to be Joey's grandmother…so, maybe instead of chasing me out of town, you'd like to help me get them together?"

Mokuba was stunned…the woman he'd been yelling at for five minutes was Joey's grandmother? "Uh…sure?"

"Good answer. I'll contact you on your cell phone tomorrow. We can devise a plan."

"Cell phone? Big Brother doesn't want me to have one. I just have a pager…"

Baa-chan giggled again. "Check your pockets." There was a click, then a dial tone. Mokuba tentatively reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a cell phone and a prepaid minutes card. She may be Joey's grandmother, but she was still crazy!

On the other side of town, Hyoumei stifled a bout of laughter with a wrinkled hand. Those Kaiba boys were so much fun! That Mokuba though…he could be trouble. He reminded her of herself at that age…if she had been a boy. Oh, all the chaos she could cause with him as her apprentice!

* * *

Joey burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Those eight bottles were just so funny! He took another swig of beer, ignoring the painful burn in the back of his throat. The liquid lit a fire in his belly, and took away the paranoia that seemed to plague him throughout the day. Knots that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his shoulders just melted away! It was wonderful! He felt like he was flying! 

He was on his ninth bottle, and he didn't feel a thing! It must've been because he could only find beer with, like, 10 percent alcohol content…He tilted his head back…whining disappointedly when no more came out. Tottering slightly, Joey made his way back into the kitchen. Darn floor was swaying again. He had never drank before, but he had to wear those awesome drunk goggles for health class! Those were so cool! Anyway, he couldn't be drunk, he could still see! Sure, everything was a bit fuzzy, especially when he spun around, but that didn't mean he was drunk, right?

Joey lurched forward, staring at his foot confused. There was step there? Since when? Whatever…He rummaged around the liquor cabinet, determined to find something that would let him see like those cool goggles. The doorbell rang, startling Joey. He banged his head on the counter top, which was so funny! He giggled briefly before singing out joyously, "Coming!"

Joey ran to the door, his wavering steps causing him to bump into a wall or two. Throwing the door open, Joey's eyes widened gleefully when he saw the person in the door. "Seto!"

**

* * *

**

Seto pulled up to a respectable looking house. The lawn was a little shabby, and the paint was peeling here and there. It was a perfectly nondescript house. A perfect front house.. He had gotten the address from the school office. Closing the door to his car, Kaiba made his way up the porch. Kaiba idly wondered whether Joey had a mansion hidden somewhere. Ringing the doorbell, Seto waited a few moments till the door was rapidly thrown open.

Kaiba stared at an obviously inebriated puppy. His eyes were happily unfocused and there was a light smell of alcohol drifting from the younger man. A strange emotion flickered across the puppy's face before he pounced.

"Seto!"

Unprepared for the armful of Joey, Kaiba landed unceremoniously on his butt-painfully making contact with the porch.

An angry expression settled on his puppy's face. "Why were you stalking me today? You didn't even say hi!"

Stalking him? Kaiba hadn't even known where Joey's classes were! It wasn't his fault that Joey was there every time he turned around. "I wasn't stalking you, mutt." Kaiba's voice was oddly gruff, his body was reacting to the warmth sitting in his lap.

Joey pouted. "But you didn't say hi to me!" Enlightenment flashed in his pup's eyes. "Oh, I want to see things funny!" With that, puppy dashed back into the house. Kaiba was confused…obviously Joey was a childish drunk. See things funny? He stood up, dusting himself off. Cautiously entering the house, he looked for any sign of Joey. A series of crashes brought him to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Things were thrown every which way, cluttering the countertops and the floor. Joey popped up from somewhere behind the table. "Here, drink this!"

Seto sighed. "I'm not thirsty"

Joey's face took on a hurt look. "Do you hate me?" Tears seemed to well up dramatically around the corners of his eyes. Kaiba cursed to himself.

"Fine, I'll drink a little bit. Just a little." He didn't like to drink-he lost control too quickly. Seto could handle champagne at business parties and such…he suspected it was because he just hated everyone there so much. Whenever he drank anything by himself though, he became very rash…and did things without thinking.

A couple hours later, Joey was laughing uproariously. Kaiba had stopped drinking a little earlier. He had had a little too much already, he could feel that lighter-than-air sensation in his stomach, and was desperately trying to maintain focus. "Puppy, we need to go now." Shit! Mutt, he said mutt! He prayed to whatever gods were out there that Joey hadn't heard…and of course, the gods decided to put him on hold.

Joey trapped Kaiba in a hug. "I like it when you call me puppy…"

Seto felt himself blush lightly. Joey's hair was right beneath his chin, and he could smell the sweet shampoo the boy had used. He fought the urge to nestle his face in the other's hair, and ended up with a compromise. Kaiba rested his chin in on the other head, taking a deep breath. Abruptly, Joey pushed Kaiba away.

"My…stuff. Need stuff." Seto laughed aloud. Puppy had just looked so funny; his eyes were so confused. He was so cute. Joey yawned sleepily, it seemed like the alcohol was putting Joey to sleep. "Get your stuff then, I'll help you bring it to the car."

**

* * *

**

Joey leaned heavily on Kaiba, his motor skills effectively demolished by the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Seto figured he needed to get Joey into a bed and then go get his stuff out of the car. Awkwardly opening the door with his free hand, they made their way inside.

"Here Joey, take off your shoes."

Kaiba managed to remove his own shoes, but was having difficulty getting puppy to cooperate.

"Damn Kaiba…smell good…pretty eyes…damn Kaiba…" Joey's childlike state seemed to have evaporated as they crossed town. Now he just rambled nonsense and 'Damn Kaiba'. Seto wondered if he really had been that much of a bastard to the other man. Suddenly, Joey's legs seemed to lock up, and Kaiba tripped over them. His body rotated so he could absorb the blow with his back, forgetting that Joey was leaning on him for support. As a result, puppy followed Kaiba to the floor.

Joey was in a haze, suddenly finding himself lying on top of Seto. Was this a dream? He used his arms to push himself up, only to be face to face with Seto. His breathing sped up, and his heart raced. Why was this happening? What was going on? Joey got caught in those wonderful eyes again… "You're so gorgeous…" Without another word, Joey pressed his lips to Seto's.

Kaiba was fighting to get a hold of himself. His body was earnestly trying to respond, yearning to reach out and touch his puppy. But his pup was drunk and didn't know what he was doing! He couldn't take advantage of him like that! Joey punched him in the stomach, and he gasped. Immediately, Kaiba found his mouth full of puppy's tongue. Furiously, Seto reacted. He was holding out for Joey's own good…but if puppy wanted to play like that, he would have to reap the consequences.

Joey moaned aloud, finally Kaiba was responding to him. He had punched Seto in the stomach, desperately searching for some confirmation. Being kissed by Seto in real life put his dream-kiss to shame. He fetl like he was on a roller coaster, his stomach lodged in his throat. A vortex of hot and cold enveloped his senses, driving all shreds of sanity to the deepest corners of his mind. Every sensation he felt was magnified tenfold, and then traveled slowly throughout the expanse of his body. Each and every cell tingled.

Tired of being pinned down by Joey, Kaiba flipped them over. He lifted Joey's shirt up, trapping his arms overhead. Lost in the moment, Seto was freed of coherent thought. Seto brought his mouth to Joey's chest, suckling and biting Joey's sensitive nipples. Determined to mark his puppy, Kaiba left hickeys and love bites with a vengeance. Puppy's soft moans and squirming only seemed to heighten his own experience.

Aligning himself with Joey, Seto began thrusting his own erection into Joey's. Puppy all but yelled at the sensations coursing through them. Somehow, pup had managed to free his arms and was now trailing his hands over Seto's jacket and shirt, desperately seeking contact.

Joey ran his hands up and down Seto's clothing, until he gripped the other man tightly. He could feel himself being swept away, being carried upward higher and higher. Where he was being taken, he didn't know, he didn't care.

Kaiba nipped at Joey's neck, starting on another hickey. Panting seemed to echo through out the entryway. They were going too fast, too soon. He couldn't bring himself to stop. Not wanting to finish in the doorway, Kaiba lifted Joey up and went to the guest room on the second floor. All but jumping on puppy the second they made it to the bed, Seto refocused on claiming Joey. The panting breaths turned to gasps as they ground against one another.

Joey's fingers spasmed across Seto's back, the pleasure racking his system left him bereft of all control. He was close, so close! Lightning seemed to race up and down his spine as he came.

"Ahh-mph" Ashamed of being so loud, Joey muffled his scream by biting down on Kaiba's shoulder. Hard.

"Shit!" Seto grunted as he came, fighting for his breath, Lost in a sea of ecstasy, the sudden pain in his shoulder accented his pleasure. Sensation exploded behind his eyes. He heard tearing clothe, felt the puppy rake his shoulder with his nails. Tremors wracked their bodies, Joey still latched onto Kaiba's shoulder. Seto collapsed onto his puppy, his mouth sensuously close to Joey's ear.

"Mine" He whispered breathily.

Joey was tired, and he felt lazy. Some part of him registered what Kaiba said…he only had one thought before he drifted to sleep.

"Yours".

* * *

So...I know I promised something juicy, but I'm not sure if I did it right. Anyway, please review! I really need them! Again, if you want to beta, please tell. I really need someone to bounce ideas off of. I keep having to re-read my story to get everything right...so yeah. Reviews are a must, or the story's a bust! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I'm back! I had enjoyed the holidays in another country, so my updates were put on hold. I'd like to make you all aware of a little challenge type thing. I will here after update immediately following an amazing review. If your's is the best review, I will write a scene in the next chapter at your request. I'll write nearly anything for ya'll. Even if the first review is the most amazing, I will update that same day (or at least, the next day).

* * *

Joey woke to the soft thrumming of rain against the windowpanes. A groan forced its way from his mouth, aggravating the slight pounding that rang in his head. Needing to get away from the annoying pulsing, Joey snuggled deeper into his bedding. He must have fallen asleep on the couch or something; he was propped up on his side against a hard, but enticing pliant substance.

He drank too much-he couldn't remember what happened. Kaiba must have forgotten to come and get him…for some reason that thought left a strange ache in his heart. Arching into the couch cushions he realized that his shirt had come off at some point, whereas his pants had remained untouched. In an attempt to shut out the morning, he pushed his mouth deeper into the couch, stifling a yawn into the strange material, his tongue flicking out in a stretching manner.

…Wait…Joey stuck his tongue out again, sucking lightly. That wasn't how his couch tasted. He knew how his couch tasted. This wasn't it. His couch tasted like leather and chocolate chips…this one tasted oddly spicy and salty and tangy at the same time. Like wasabi, lime, and a dash of cinnamon. Why was it a different couch!?

Clarity struck him as the description of his 'bed' came to the forefront of his mind Suddenly, he realized that the strange 'material' wasn't a couch…it was skin! What the hell was he doing sleeping with someone else?

Joey took several calming breaths, gearing up to meet whoever it was that had most likely taken advantage of him. His dark eyelashes opened, and he was greeted by the pale expanse of alabaster skin. Moving his eyes upward, he sought out the face of his companion. A long shapely neck, dark brown hair…oh God! It was Kaiba!

All attempts at calm immediately faded into oblivion as panic swiftly took its place. What the hell happened last night? Working on disentangling himself from Kaiba, he slowly edged away from the sleeping CEO. Head and neck first. Good, now shoulders and chest. Waist and…waist and…WHAT THE HELL! He managed to extricate his upper body from the pile of limbs…but was stopped by an insistent and painful tugging in between his legs. Looking down, Joey tried to establish what was holding him back.

Oh. My. God! Some foreign substance that he REALLY didn't want to identify was currently causing his jeans and Kaiba's jeans to stick together as if glued! Shocked amber eyes darted to his unwitting captor, bewilderment speeding his breaths. Prominent teeth marks stood out on Kaiba's shoulder, and his back was raked by twin claw marks. They looked every bit inflicted during a moment of passion, but Joey knew better. Kaiba had practically raped him!!!

Seconds bled into minutes, which bled into what seemed like hours. He didn't know how long it would be until Kaiba woke up, but he really wanted to be somewhere else. It just wasn't fair that whatever he tried to do that bastard somehow managed to get in the way! Crap! Trying to slowly inch his hips away wasn't working, no matter how many times he did it!

"You really should have woken me up for that."

Shock was Joey's first reaction to Kaiba's deep voice vibrating through him. "What do you mean? I wasn't doing anything!"

Kaiba chuckled as he buried his head in the nape of Joey's neck, much to Joey's 'discontent'. "Really, because from up here, it looked like you were trying to hump me, Joey Wheeler."

"Arggh! You ass! Why don't we just skip all this chitchat and get to the point. You raped me!" Joey was infuriated. Kaiba was just lying there, smirking while he was effectively at his mercy due to a natural adhesive that his mind is currently avoiding.

"Raped you? Now, now, you must not remember what happened. I tried to stop you, but you forced me to continue. I'm sure you've noticed the various wounds on my back? Yes, that would be your doing. If you want to sue me, go ahead. I have the money to draw it out for a long time…and I'm sure you don't. Unless…you secretly head a famous corporation yourself?" Kaiba shared a secret smile with himself, watching Joey squirm in his grasp.

'"Y-you bastard! Taking advantage of me just because I don't have enough money to beat you in court? That's sick, even for you! And if it was me who raped you, how did you end up on top?!?" He did have the money, but things would get way too public. There were chances he wasn't willing to make. Joey really didn't like where this was going. The predatory gleam in Kaiba's eyes stole his breath away; making it difficult to ignore the intimate position they found themselves in.

"Some people just have all the luck, don't they puppy?"

Joey took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself while he was also steering the conversation to a safer path. "So…I don't remember what happened last night. I may have been a bit drunk."

"A bit? That may be the understatement of the century, but yes you were drunk. Things were going fine until you jumped me in the entry way." Kaiba held a hand up in a placating gesture. "If you don't believe me, that's your choice. I'll have you know that the security cameras got it on video."

Heat suffused Joey's cheeks as his mind took in the concept of there being an unofficial sex tape of him and Kaiba. His dream from the day before reared its ugly head, and had a terrible affect on his libido. Horror struck him as he realized that the smirk on Kaiba's face was slowly becoming an unholy grin.

"I see that idea doesn't disagree with you" An experimental thrust resulted in an unwilling moan.

"W-we can't do this Kaiba, I have to get ready for school." Joey couldn't let himself get swept away in the moment. He had to stay grounded. There was no way around it. "We've been glued together somehow, and I really need to go…away."

"Somehow? Please tell me you're not that naïve. And leaving so soon? I feel…used…maybe I should return the favor?" Kaiba leered at Joey. He watched with utter amusement and lust as Joey pulled as far away as the situation granted.

Trepidation and more than a touch of lust soared through Joey's system as he realized exactly what Kaiba was doing. God, he was hitting on him! "What the hell Kaiba? Aren't you supposed to play the part of unfeeling, asexual asshole?"

Kaiba lowered his head to the juncture between Joey's neck and shoulder, burying a smirk into the sun kissed skin. "I'm not an idiot, Joey. Fools deny themselves what they want. Fools perceive desires as weakness. Weakness only exists when you are not strong enough to have a complete understanding of yourself. Denying what you want provides distraction. Distraction is a weakness. I don't show sexual interest without great, great temptation. When such a temptation arises, I grab it with both hands. You, however, are the first temptation I've come across."

Joey blushed at the confession. Even if it was an arrogant, self-centered, heartless confession; from Kaiba, it was practically a love song. He turned his head away, unwilling to chance eye contact. "E-even so. We need to get out of this bed, and separate. I am kinda partial to my genitals, so how do you propose we do that without ripping them off?"

Inspiration struck Kaiba as a scenario played out in his head, a god-inspired win-win situation…for him at least. Effectively destroying whatever vestiges of personal space between the two, Kaiba leaned forward, pressing his body into Joey's. "Well puppy, it seems as if I am going to have to straddle you and oh so slowly crawl my way out of my pants, taking great care that every bit of my body caresses yours until I ultimately trap you from leaving once we're separate."

Indignation flashed through Joey at Kaiba's fantasy game. "Like hell you will! I am going to get out of my pants and you are going to watch me leave!" With that, Joey rolled Kaiba onto his back and made necessary 'arrangements' to fulfill his plan. Thank god Kaiba was starting to cooperate.

Joey blushed as he felt himself start to rub against the hard plains of Kaiba's stomach, a bodily reaction evidencing itself as blood began to rush south. He couldn't stop now! He had to go faster, and hope that Kaiba missed his obvious excitement.

His muscles tightened as he heard Kaiba chuckle, the vibrations stimulating his already wanting body. "You thieving bastard, you stole my idea."

"Dream on Kaiba! Ever heard of a morning wood!? I just happen to be experiencing that common phenomenon!" Good job, Joey! Bluff and bravado, bluff and bravado!

Silence settled over the arbitrarily joined couple, arousal spiking in both partners as each second passed. Finally, Joey had reached that last stretch. The final lap. The finish line. The last turn. Victory could be seen in the distance, so close. All he had to do was bring his penis over Kaiba's neck and head, from where it was now nestled in said person's chest. Yep, just a jaunt. A simple stroll through the park, he could do it! Right?

Joey began a series of calming, zen-like breaths in an effort to reign in his hormones. Needless to say, his efforts were fruitless. Without any more stalling, he brought his hips forward and made the final trek toward his freedom…

"Gah!"

Joey's entire body spasmed in delight as a humid, wet, heat engulfed his erection. Kaiba! The bastard was giving him a blowjob! Flight or fight instincts flooded his body with adrenaline, urging him to get away for his aggressor. A low moan fell from his lips as strong hands kept his hips in place. Synesthesia racked his body as his mind began to see pleasure. A haze of white light fell across his eyes as his body wrested control from his mind.

As if sensing his acceptance, Kaiba took further control of the situation. Joey was lifted from the bed, both Kaiba's pants and his own had been forgotten. The moments it took for Kaiba to get settled seemed to expand and elongate. After a brief eternity, Joey arched into that achingly desired feeling of want and lust resulting from Kaiba's hot mouth on him. To his embarrassment, he whimpered as Kaiba's mouth left him, the cooling saliva taking advantage of his shuddering nerves.

A heated hand took hold of him, moving up only a fraction of an inch. It was so good, but not enough. He felt Kaiba stroke once more, longer this time, but only by a small amount. Pleasure seemed to saturate his being as scents and sounds set up an intricate web of unrelenting need. Somewhere in his mind, familiarity struck him. Not of what Kaiba was doing, no one had ever done that to him. It was how he was doing, the pattern. A quivering gasp broke free from his mouth as precum began to trickle its way done his length.

When Kaiba dipped his head to lap at the wet tip, Joey knew he was close. He was right there on the edge, all Kaiba had to do was one complete stroke, and fireworks would explode in his mind. Cambering into the touch, Joey tensed in anticipation as he felt Kaiba's hand tighten around him, sliding down to bring him to completion.

Hissing in frustration, Joey felt Kaiba return to that damned short stroke. His want and need had long manifested himself into an ache, pleasure bordering on pain. Each stroke brought a little more precum from Joey, and soon, it was a constant stream. It was torture; always right there, just a half step away from paradise. He wanted it to end, but to never stop. Ecstasy had long since relieved him of thought, replace by a throbbing ache that needed to be release. Joey swore that if he were to catch a glimpse of himself, his erection would certainly be purple.

Joey felt his body tense as Kaiba began sucking light on his tip, dragging his canines lightly across the ridge. Fire raced through his veins as his entire being called out for release, only to have it viciously denied. Hours had past, at least it seemed like it. He could hardly remember his name, everything overshadowed by his need for release, his need for Kaiba to release him.

That small part of Joey finally realized exactly what it was that Kaiba was doing to him. The bastard was _milking_ him! At that moment, a ground shaking orgasm ripped through Joey's entirety. A trembling sound started low in his throat, building as it began to turn into a low pitched wail.

"Seto!"

He felt that orgasm in his bones, and pleased fatigue soon settled into his body. His chest heaving, Joey watched through half-lidded as Kaiba straddled his waist and began to stroke himself. As though on auto-pilot, Joey lifted his arms and took Kaiba in hand.

Kaiba was larger than himself. It was…startling. He wrapped both hands around Kaiba's girth, one on top of the other, and found a considerable amount left bare. He didn't know what he did or how he did it, but the next thing he realized was Kaiba cumming all over him. Over his stomach, chest, chin, and cheek.

Ignoring the bit of drying cum on the corner of his mouth, Kaiba gave him a chaste kiss, and stood to leave. The all-too-familiar smirk made its way back onto that perfect face. "You should say my name more often puppy. Don't worry though, you'll get the chance."

* * *

Kaiba sat in his study, smiling slightly at the nearly finished report. He felt lucky that he could think about something completely unrelated and still get respective work down. Multi-tasking was definitely God's gift to businessmen. He could help but let his mind wander to earlier that day. He had to admit; it was the best wake up call in his life. And having Joey forced into an erotic situation was gratifying. Trace amounts of anxiety found its way into his mind; what exactly was he feeling for Joey? Was it returned? Kaiba wasn't particularly familiar with emotions, but he could feel his way eventually. It just needed diligence. Rolling his shoulders, Seto smiled at the twinge of pain. He had found himself doing that all day. Seto wasn't a masochist or anything, but…every time he felt that sting, he knew Joey returned whatever it was that he felt towards Joey.

* * *

Mokuba stared blankly at the TV screen. He had just watched one of the security tapes. He felt…sick. Very sick. In a weird way. A reedy voice broke him out of his shock.

"Child, you're sure that they weren't on Kaiba's bed?"

"Of course, I don't even know where Seto sleeps. He keeps that secret. He might even just sleep in his study or his office. I don't know."

"Are you sure it was the horizontal tango though? Were they standing? Did you see any penetration whatsoever?"

Mokuba blushed as he went over what he saw on the tape. "They had their clothes on the entire time, and they were lying down, so it was horizontal but…I don't know how the horizontal tango goes. They might have been."

A light chuckling came from the other end of the cell phone. "I meant sex. The mommy-daddy dance, etc."

Mokuba's blush deepened. "No, they didn't do…that. Everything stayed, um…zipped."

"Damn, it's alright though. Tomorrow, I'll have a plan. Bye now, hon.'."

Mokuba swore that he heard the elderly lady mumbling about handcuffs before she hung up the phone

* * *

A harsh bell snapped Joey back into attention. Flinching as he got up, Joey adjusted the hard on he'd had for the majority of the day. Ever move he made, reminded him of the night and morning before. He shirt brushed against his nipples, and lust rippled through him.

Joey had never really paid attention to his nipples before. He hadn't really considered breast-feeding before. Whatever Kaiba did, though, was incredible. Much to Joey's regret. Their sensitivity had been plague him all day. It was all he could do not to fiddle with them.

That was only one thing, though. His entire body was like one giant receptor for pleasure, now. Nearly every inch of his body reminded him of Kabia and sent a spiking sense of lust through his body. His neck, his hips, and definitely his manhood. It was a maddening sense of torture as he felt his body crave for what his mind denied.

Somehow, Joey had made it on time, walking as though he did it every day. It was extremely difficult though. The blowjob Kaiba gave him that morning had definitely taken up permanent residence in his body. His joints still ached, in such a way that he felt lighter. A scowl flashed across his face as he saw a familiar logo on a black car. Sliding into Kaiba Corp. vehicle, Joey headed back to Hell…

…So maybe not Hell. More like a extremely cruel and sadistic paradise.

* * *

It was seven at night. Joey had managed to avoid Kaiba since getting back from school. He had had a few brief conversations with Mokuba, but they felt awkward. Like the kid knew something that he didn't want Joey to know.

It was odd, but right now, his stomach was craving food. He was sure that the strict elder Kaiba would enforce a dinnertime, and hoped that he had missed it. Silently creeping into the kitchen, Joey began searching through the cabinets. Winter had brought night early, and the moonlight was just enough to provide illumination during his foraging.

"I'd have fed you if you showed up on time, pup."

Panic rose in Joey's chest as that deep baritone washed over his ears. "I-I wasn't hungry then."

A predatory gleam glinted in Kaiba's eyes. "That's alright. I'm hungry now."

Seto began advancing, slowly, but surely. It was torturous.

"Stop it already Kaiba! You know I don't want this! You may not be my closest friend, but I know you're not cruel enough to rape me!"

Again with that bloody smirk. "First, I won't stop. Second, you know very well that you want this. I know you want this. I felt your want as you clawed my back. Third, I never raped you. We covered that this morning. As for what I'm going to do now, I wouldn't call it rape. I'm planning on…forcibly molesting you. That's all. Completely harmless, I assure you."

Joey reached out behind him, his hands scrambling for something to assist him. All to soon, Kaiba loomed before him. He felt his fingers close over something. Without thought, Joey lashed out at Seto.

"Back off!!"

A shocked and fearful gasp tore itself from his throat; his fingers numbly letting the knife fall to the floor, blood gleaming darkly in the moonlight.

* * *

Don't ya just love me?

Apythii


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that its really short! I was supposed to write an extra scene based on a good review, but the people never replied! So, i'm rewriting this chapter soon. I'll reply to EVERY review, and the first person to reply or pm me back with a scene request, will get it put into the new chapter seven.

* * *

Kaiba watched in morbid fascination as Joey backed into the kitchen counter, horror flitting across his face. A slight burn had settled into the wound on his arm, nothing serious. He had learned soon after his adoption that the mind was a powerful thing, with a little focus and determination; one was able to look past almost anything. Cold, heat, pain, all became irrelevant.

Apparently, though, Joey had been moderately sheltered in his life. Something had snapped inside of him, an instinct that he probably was unfamiliar with. After his research, there was no doubt that the boy was brilliant. What attracted him were the differences in the man, how he had maintained some strange version of an innocent illusion that stunted his own willingness to understand, and apparently frightened him.

Seto took another step closer, watching as Joey's mouth fought to produce sound. "Mokuba, get the car ready. We need to go to the hospital."

As though Kaiba's words had shattered the trance the puppy had been in, Joey sprung into action.

"Damnit Seto! Can't you just stay on your side of the line for once! Always pushing when you shouldn't…you deserved this, bastard!" Joey rushed around the room, gathering a clean towel and basic disinfectants. Despite his harsh words, he tenderly treated and dressed his wound, his fingers lingering on the exposed skin. Binding his arm in gauze, Joey continued his murmurs, blinking back what looked like tears.

"I didn't know you cared, puppy…but should the scratches on my back lead me to believe there may be some self-serving purpose here?"

"Asshole! Those, those marks just mean I was, I needed to, I was trying to get away!!"

"Somehow I doubt that, pup."

At that moment, Mokuba chose to break the tense atmosphere. "Big Brother, I have the car ready, what do we need it for? I-Seto! What happened to your arm!?"

"Not now Mokuba, just get me to the car."

No more words were exchanged…hardly any form of communication was traded at all. Mokuba kept attempting to engage either Kaiba or Joey in a conversation, but Joey was furtively avoiding eye contact with anyone and Seto was discreetly preventing blood loss. You really couldn't tell, if you didn't know what you were looking for, but there was a tension in the air. Mokuba could only guess it had something to do with the cut on Seto's arm. Huffing in annoyance, Mokuba slouched in his seat as he grudgingly accepted the restless environment.

* * *

Kaiba grunted in irritation as the doctor fastened a simple sling to his arm.

"This will make sure the cut has time to seal, we don't wont it ripping open now do we?"

His flaccid attempt at humor sickened the elder Kaiba; this doctor really shouldn't have been allowed to graduate. Seto was immensely tempted to ask for his certification and the right to test its authenticity. Luckily, the wound wasn't that serious. It was shallow and long, about seven inches on his forearm.

"Its not deep enough to require stitches, but keep the arm in the sling. You'll have quite a scar, talk about an ice breaker!"

"I don't scar." Without another word, Kaiba left the man in the observation room. He really had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Joey Wheeler winced as his shirt moved as he walked. He flinched as his pants began to contract and release with his movements. After the initial guilt of actually stabbing Kaiba with a kitchen knife, Joey had calmed down and made sure that there was no infection.

The doctor had informed him that there were no serious repercussions for Kaiba, aside from a scar, so that was a relief. Next item to worry about, though, was if Kaiba wanted to press charges. If such a thing were to get to court, as it obviously would, Joey would have to use sexual harassment as a defense, and that would lead to very unwanted press for both parties. Not to mention that he would need to dip into his work allowance from Jounouchi Corp., which could easily be traced.

It was surprising that Kaiba hadn't already found out about Joey's circumstances. He must have done a really convincing acting job.

"Hsst!" Joey hissed as he felt his clothing rub against his skin. Whatever Kaiba had done the night previous had been tormenting him all day. In his haste to get away from Seto, he didn't manage to get a glimpse of himself this morning. From what he could feel, though, it seemed as though his body had been turned into one giant love bite.

His nipples tingled enticingly at the slightest sensation-even the chill breeze had begun to get a rise out of him. Every step he took seemed like Kaiba had an imploring hand constantly groping him. Each second that passed seem to magnify the already intense longing set within his belly; he had been walking around with a hard on for the majority of the day.

Which lead to the incident in the kitchen. All day he had been craving what he could not allow himself to have. He didn't want to want Kaiba. Joey didn't want to not want Kaiba. Like _that_ made any sense. Which, knowing him, it probably didn't.

Then, like Pandora's box itself, Kaiba had cornered him in the kitchen offering pleasurable chaos, callously tempting him with the most persistent of enticements. Every fiber in him craved to be united to the once-stoic CEO.

It really was an annoying quandary, that Kaiba. The second they're in public the walls go up, soaring high. Not a single thing affected him, just nonchalantly there being arrogant and selfish. In contrast, Joey stared at him almost constantly, practically begging for his lavish affections. In private, Seto was on him the instant they were shielded from viewing eyes, while Joey fought to keep his distance. Frankly, his own indecision pissed him off. Still, he knew what he wanted to be able to choose, what he needed to choose.

Any chance for him to have a normal, carefree life was to be able to get the entirety of the Jounouchi inheritance, including his substantial trust funds. The only way to do that before he turned 25 was pending male children, yes, plural male children-per his grandfather's last will and testament.

Until the day he got legitimate heirs for the Jounouchi line, he had to maintain the company and the business. He needed children, or the next 7 years of his life would be nothing but a torment. At the most, he could last a few years, before depression set in. Joey knew himself better than anyone else, and the business world was not where he wanted to live.

He may not even really want Kaiba; perhaps Joey just needs to be needed. Even with Mai, there had been no real chemistry between them. Mai had shown some twisted form of attraction, and Joey fell for it. However, Mai showed interest in almost anything that could move.

Something in his gut told him that he wanted more, needed more than a shallow relationship. Growing up quickly left him with a fractured personality-which inadvertently helped with his double life. Most of the time though, his ignorance of a normal childhood left him with a naïveté that prevented typical development. Sometimes, he felt years ahead of his peers, others-especially when it came to emotions-he felt badly informed.

Kaiba even seemed to know what was the right thing to do with 'feelings'. They must have had similar experiences, why didn't they turn out the same? Would Kaiba be able to provide everything that Joey needed, even if he himself didn't understand what that was?

Shaking himself out of his daze, he exited the hospital. Hailing a cab, Joey set off in the direction of the Kaiba manor. He had made his decision…if only he knew what it was.

* * *

Remember, if you've been wanting me to write something, now's your chance for it to happen!

PS-They're not gonna have sex yet, I'm tricky like that

PPS-I'll write a oneshot for Valentines' Day to appease you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about being so late! If you could all take a moment of silence for Joudama, my computer, who sadly passed away at the completion of this chapter...Thank you. Her ashes have been let loose at MT. Adams. Long story to that, but its significant. It was going to be longer, but I felt that Joudama's last efforts should be remember and forever immortalized. Don't you worry though, there's actual sex next chapter!

* * *

A pale morning sun rose over an unusually somber Kaiba manor. Winter frost held off the sounds of daybreak, the crisp dawn layered with a cold mist. An air had settled over the imposing edifice, a tension that had set in over the course of the week. Seto rarely saw Joey for more than a fleeting moment, and he realized that Joey was avoiding him assiduously. There was never enough time in those passing instances to discuss anything; where things stood between them, and when could they escalate. If only there was a way to corner him, but with the weekend at his doorstep, Joey would soon fly to the isolation of his own home. Kaiba couldn't allow this thing to fester over the weekend-it could destroy any chance of getting his own puppy.

A slight twinge in his arm brought Seto out of his musings, briefly annoyed by the signs of his wound healing. Granted, nothing serious had come of the exchange, but a single cut had shattered any hope he had of quickly taking Joey into his bed. After this week, his schedule portfolio significantly increased, leaving much less time for play. He had to have some way of trapping Joey into spending time with him before his workload began to affect his daily life. If he didn't prove to Joey that he was serious now, any amount of time he allowed him to build up his defenses was time he had to spend breaking down his walls. Kaiba needed to make Joey his, or at least make significant headway.

At the same time, he was obligated to spend time with Mokuba. Where do twelve year-olds go to have fun anyway? The mall? The zoo? Both were practically the same thing, though the latter can get you eaten. Would he be dragged to both? Mokuba usually came home in a frenzy, raving about the crazy things his friends did at the mall. Maybe if he arranged a trip with several of Mokuba's friends and merely chaperoned? That would probably be the best situation; quality time was never a strong point with Seto. It would also exponentially increase the difficulty for himself.

Kaiba straightened suddenly. What if he somehow convinced Joey to come along? With Mokuba running around with his friends, and Joey chained to his side, there would be enough privacy to batter Joey into a relationship. Things would go so much easier if the man wasn't so fucking stubborn! Then again, Kaiba probably wouldn't be interested if he spread his legs at a look. On the other hand, seeing how much action he gets now, he wouldn't mind Joey spreading his legs at a single look from him.

…

…

…

What was he doing again? Oh, yes. No opportunity to molest Joey could, or ever would, be missed.

* * *

Somewhere across the city, an elderly woman walked up to a bus bench adjacent to the street curb. She was dressed in bland clothing that made her hard to trace, cloaked in a shapeless gray that blended into the color of the stone surrounding her. Occasionally, she fiddled with her bag, an odd sort of clinking emitting from the purse. Many pedestrians walked past her, immediately dismissing her as unimportant and omitted her from memory. A fair amount of time passed before a long black limo pulled in front of the odd woman. Without looking up, she seamlessly slid off the bench and into the car. In moments, both were out of sight.

"You got my message I see-Even if you were extremely late. Truly, it borders on unacceptable."

Mokuba glared at the old woman, his ruffled black hair accenting his anger. "Of course I'm fuckin' late! Your 'message' was left in Klingon! I had no idea what you were fucking saying! The only thing in Japanese was 'granny' and 'shrimp puffs'! I still have no clue why you said shrimp puffs, or why you seem to have a strange fixation on them. It's really weird. Next time, just leave a message I don't have to translate, and at a decent hour too! 2:15 am is not a decent hour!"

"Klingon was the only language I was sure that your brother didn't know. And you have no right to declare 2:15 indecent!"

"What did you want me here for anyway?"

"My sources-"

"By sources do you mean you have our house bugged?"

"My sources- be they what they are-tell me that you brother is planning a day trip for you, and has high hopes for Joey accompanying him. I need you to make sure that happens…and help me into the mansion without getting killed. Or maimed. Yes, we want to avoid that."

"Fine. I hope you know what you're doing Granny…cause I sure as hell don't."

"Don't worry, dear, it'll come with time. It'll come with time."

* * *

Joey stood in the shower with a leg braced against the lip of the tub. He would kill anyone who found out, but he hated the feel of hair on his body…it was disgusting and coarse and uncomfortable. Ever since he was a child, he hated hair anywhere but on a person's head. The only place it should be.

Joey had gotten lost in New York when he was younger, and was accosted by hairy hobos that smelled strongly of marijuana and alcohol. Maybe that had something to do with it. Whatever the reason, he started shaving his legs in early on, without realizing that it sped up the process of getting hairy legs. Which led him to his current predicament.

It wasn't that bad, he mused. Body builders shave their entire body all the time. He rubbed some of his lotion into his skin and took a deep breath. The smell of spiced almonds soon filled to air. Taking one of the blue towels, he dried himself hastily before wrapping it around his waist.

Joey felt a little better knowing that he would be able to go back home soon. Whatever was happening between him and Kaiba was not something he really wanted to dwell on. With luck, he would be able to prevent Kaiba from seeing his grandmother and still keep his dignity for another time.

"Ackk!"

A wet puddle brought him crashing to the floor in a heap, his limbs spread every which way. So much for dignity, he thought. If that wasn't bad enough, he spied Kaiba staring at him through the light steam lingering after his shower. At least he wasn't saying anything annoying or embarrassing, he was just kinda staring…

…

and staring…

Slowly, Joey followed Seto's line of sight. Judging by the angle, he was staring…between the gap in his towel…what the fuck!

"What the hell Kaiba! I'm kinda busy in here! And keep your eyes NORTH of the equator!"

"You won't let me touch, and now I can't even look? Really, puppy, do you wish to leave me a broken man?" Joey squinted into the steam. He couldn't be sure, but Kaiba looked like he was blushing, but he couldn't tell if it was at the sight of his scantily protected body or the lingering heat left by the dissipating mist.

"Whatever you wanna say about it, I call it maintaining some level of dignity. What the hell are you doing any? It was kinda obvious that I was doing something."

"Yes, obvious. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something I should be participating in."

Joey felt his ears burn at the statement. "I guarantee you that nothing I'm doing in the bathroom will ever concern you." To emphasize his point, Joey turned around to face the mirror-Kaiba put out of sight and out of mind. END OF CONVERSATION.

He jumped as a heated hand rested on his shoulder. Apparently Kaiba lacked certain self-monitoring skills. Or was just a bastard. Whatever the case, he seemed to ignore the fact that Joey had decided to cut off communication. He felt a mouth next to his ear, so close he could feel the moisture in Kaiba's breath. An infinitesimal (1) amount of air was separating the two men. "Want to make a bet on that, puppy?"

Ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine, Joey spun to hide the effects his presence was having on him, a strong arm shoving the oppressor away. "I am not ready to bet my virginity on something that stupid." Glaring to add drama to the exchange, he once again attempted to block out Kaiba.

"That's so sweet. So, eventually you will _need_ me in a bathroom, and I get to be your first, last, and only. That's quite a present. I'm touched…in a good way."

Joey gasped as he was twisted around and crushed betwixt Kaiba's hard, lean body and the smooth, cold marble counter. As his orientation returned to him he realized that a long moment had passed in Kaiba's capable arms. "W-What the FUCK! Where the hell do you get off 'claiming' my virginity! And didn't I already tell you that '_we're_' going to have nothing to do together in a bathroom?"

"May I ask what we're doing now?"

"Nothing consensual then!"

"Please, you know as well as I that, given enough time, we're going to be going at it like rabbits in heat, no matter the location."

"What the crap makes you think I'm even interested?!"

"Well, you didn't have enough commitment to the fact for you to bet on us not doing something in a bathroom-and you advertently admitted to being a virgin. Completely unrelated, but you have no idea how that turns me on. Also, I have a new favorite home video that may or may not be damning in the court of law. Last, but not least in my mind, you gave me a soul searing hand job the other morning, and I would quite like another. Again, that was also unrelated. At least, part of it was."

A short eternity passed in the awkward silence that followed. "Just get the fuck away from me."

Kaiba took a short step back, easily within arms reach of the other. "I came here for a reason puppy."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I need you to help me with Mokuba. I want to take him and some of his friends out for the day, and I need someone to help me handle them."

"NO! I mean, no, I can't. My grandmother is gonna wanna see me."

"Its one more day. Can't she wait?"

"I said no! Drop it already."

…

"So if your grandmother said it was alright, you would go?"

"Yeah, but-

"Great, I have her number here."

With a surprising burst of speed Joey launched himself at the elder Kaiba, but to no avail. The phone was already ringing.

Someone picked up the phone, and the sound of fierce static (2) filled the room. "Oh shit, dammit, mother fuckin- dammit you son of a goat! For the love of-fuck!…moshi moshi?"

Taken aback by the stream of curse words, Kaiba was at a loss for a moment. "Oh, uh, yes. Wheeler-san, Joey was wondering if he could spend the day helping me with Mokuba."

"Don't listen to him grammy! I-I-I'm bleeding! I can't feel my toes! My left arm is numb! Oh the pain!! Oh agony, be still, o my heart! Heeellllpppp….cough, cough, hack…"

Another silent moment filled with tension ensued-Kaiba hoping for one answer and Joey the opposite. Soon a chirpy "Of course! Don't tire him out too much! Wouldn't want him to be good for nothing now would we?"

"Of course not Wheeler-san. We'll keep him going long and hard."

"If you insist dear. Bye now!"

'Well, that was short and to the point'. "I'm glad that you decided to come with me pup."

Joey had no answer. He just slide down the tiled wall of the bathroom in shock, finally succeeding in ignoring Kaiba's taunts. At least, until he realized Kaiba was ogling him around that dammed excuse of a trumped up washcloth.

* * *

Hyoumei sagged against the cobblestone wall that ringed the Kaiba grounds. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, she attempted to gather herself for the trek home. After 70 years of non-stop life, she was getting a little old for this kinda thing. She figured that getting out of the Kaiba mansion unharmed, if a bit crispy, was mostly luck. Still, she had left what needed to be left.

"O, Kami-sama. If chaining my grandson to a sexually starved teen billionaire and placing him in a potential faux rape situation offends you in some way, please, direct your wrath at that midget."

"Oi, I ain't no midget! That there's derogatory and igni'ant! I'm a dwarf, or a little person!"

"Really now? Where's your extraordinary beard? Don't have one? What about a battle axe? Magical powers, maybe? Hmm, again no. Maybe you're a pygmy? Negative? Oh, so I was right. You are a midget. Get 'im Kami-sama!"

Any retort the midget had was cut off by a swarm of locusts and jagged lightning. Hmm. Dwarf, my eye.

Somewhere across the city, an elderly woman dressed in a drab gray streaked with dark stains began to walk home. Her short, quick step jostled her equally drab bag. No matter the how jerkily she moved, no sound came out of that purse.

* * *

1-that is just the sexiest word in this chapter! It even has four of the five sexiest letters in the alphabet!

2-I have a steamy yaoi fanart of KaibaxJoey hardcore man sex that goes out to whoever can figure out what caused the static.

I'll be posting the next chapter after I receive ten reviews! There'll be custom hand cuffs, the static mystery, and some slight non-sadistic but just plan sexy bondage.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank each and everyone of you that reviewed! Here is the fruits of your patience! Hope its to your liking!

Warning: Thank you for choosing Pedigree Pup. Please keep your opinions, critiques, and imagination within the story until the end of the chapter. Pregnant women, those with back injuries, and people with weak constitutions are advised to leave the room. Do not read this story while under the influence of anti-depressants. Do not operate heavy machinery while reading this story. By continuing with this chapter, you waive your right, and your friends' and family's right, to compensatory damages for injuries or deaths sustained while reading this story in perpetuaity. Have a great ride!

* * *

Joey glared ahead, determined to ignore the man striding alongside him. Him and that insufferably smug grin. It was so irritating! All day long, it had been nothing but following a couple of preteens around a giant animal farm with a pervert who was good for nothing but eye candy. At least, he couldn't think of any other use for Kaiba. Well…in all honesty…if he had to admit it, there may be a _few _things that were less than kosher he _might_ consider doing with Kaiba.

"Mokuba."

Even as he recognized the voice, Joey knew he was going to jump. Yep, there it was. Just hearing that smooth sound was enough to set him off. It should be illegal to have a voice like that-it was like viscous honey slowly poured over a crispy vanilla cookie…maybe a ladyfinger. He shook his head at how gay that sounded, but it was true. Kaiba talking really did make him think of sucking hot honey off a finger. And cookies. Damnit! Now he was horny and hungry! There was no justice. Hmph.

"Mokuba, take your friends to the gift shop and buy something. There's nothing else to see."

"AAAAAAEEEEEIIIIIYYAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!"

…

"Was there a point to that, puppy?"

Joey flushed a violent red as he realized exactly what it was he had done. Scratching his neck in a mixture of mortification and lethal embarrassment, he tried to ignore the scared children, aghast parents, and that FREAKIN' INSUFFERABLE GRIN!! He knew why he screamed, but he couldn't say. That would be giving in to Kaiba, of all people! Joey would have to be tied to a bed before he would even consider giving in to that, that, apotheosis of sex! Frustrated was too tame a word for what he was going through right now.

"Of course there was a point to 'that', Kaiba! What the hell do you think I am? Crazy? I happen to be deathly afraid of cobblestone paths. So there!"

A fine eyebrow arched in a mocking gesture. "Because that makes you so much more sane."

"But Joey, we've been walking on cobblestone for the last four hours, why didn't you say anything?" Confusion caught betwixt outright hilarity painted itself across Mokuba's naïve face.

"I was trying to keep a grip on myself, kid! Why do you think I flew off the handle like that? It's called 'bottling it up', ya' know. So I don't go crazy all the time, just in little episodes. No worries though! I've got enough macho to spare!"

"Hmm. Is that the same thing as what my brother does?"

"No. He suffers from something called, 'dead soul syndrome'."

"Whatever, Joey. I think you're making that up!"

"He is, Mokuba. It's a pathetic diversion so that you don't see the falsified details of his 'story'."

At that moment, Joey realized exactly where his opponent was. Kaiba had decided to maneuver himself as close as possible to Joey, and Joey knew that there were loads of hidden meanings in every single motion that Kaiba made. A large, hot hand was tangled in the shaggy blond hair at the base of his neck-with his fingers just barely fondly his earlobe. His elbow had found purchase across the span of his shoulders, with just enough force to give testament to his greater strength. Out of the corner of his eye, Joey saw that Kaiba had spread his legs apart, at a precise angle to stabilize his center of gravity against any kind of untoward movement. Any protest on Joey's part died in his throat as a piercing blue eye bound him to his side. A split second that lasted an eternity. The other hand was held loosely at his side, loose but ready. An innocuous stance to the untrained eye, but his years of schooling and training knew a trap when they saw it. With a single movement, he could easily overpower Joey.

"I thought you were going to go to the gift shop, Mokuba? Make sure your friends don't get lost."

"But, Seto! We haven't seen the Nocturnal House yet! And 'friends'? You've been saying that all day, but its just Souta!"

"Hn. Fine. The Nocturnal House is the last stop though."

"YES!"

A painted smile flitted across Joey's strained face. What was he supposed to say? Woot? Yippee, dark places to be molested by the person currently restraining him?

"You sure you don't want to go to the gift shop? I hear they have some really…uh…NEAT stuff!" Pleading with the kid, Joey's eyes were nearly overflowing with unshed tears.

"What!? And miss the vampire bats! Are you crazy!? That's, like, one of the only reasons to come here!"

With that, the twelve-year old friends sped off toward the next enclosure. Hanging his head in defeat, Joey heaved a sigh of remorse-tinged with an unconscious cry for something more.

A mild stinging spread from the base of his neck as Kaiba forced his head at an angle, soothed by the heated whispers dropped into his ear.

"Don't make trouble, puppy. Just…grin and…take it. Or better yet, enjoy it."

* * *

Joey tensed at each footfall that sounded next to him, the soft thud resonating in the blacklight tinged darkness. The odd blue hue of the shadows illuminated parts of his surroundings, revealing only an obscured version of his companions. From what he could tell, they were alone, save for the bats. Two smallish wraiths dashed ahead in choppy paths, darting forward and backward without any finite destination. Those had to be Mokuba and Souta, there was no way that anything that looked that tiny could be the Kaiba he was on alert for.

Where was he? How could something that imposing, that…unavoidable just disappear? Betting that he was lurking somewhere nearby, Joey didn't want to seem like he was looking out for him, so he kept his glances sideways and his eyes shifty. Seriously, they were halfway through the exhibit and Seto hadn't been seen since they entered. It looked like Mokuba and Souta were heading out of the Nocturnal House, and he was way back by the fruit bats. Why was he dragging his feet? Why was he so far behind?

Before his mind could finish processing his thoughts, Joey found himself gently spun around and pushed against the cool glass. Damn Kaiba and his vampiric talents! He didn't even have time to protest before he found himself enthusiastically engaging in what was rapidly heading toward second base.

If you asked him, he couldn't really tell you what was happening. There was tongue. There were teeth. There was that really annoying, really addictive fluttering sensation in his chest. There was that really odd, really great light, helium feeling in his throat. There was that hot, burning numbness that ran up and down his spin. All he knew what that he was pressed against the glass, his mouth ravished by a sworn enemy, while he was gladly returning the favor.

An electric, tingling sensation burst across the entirety of his body, and he could feel the sheer intensity calling him to escalate the situation. Leaning closer to Kaiba, he was surprised to find the source of his desire and his frustration farther than he thought. It was like Seto was slowly leaning away. It was an infuriating dance, as he leaned in-Seto leaned away. Joey was pressed against Seto's strong, broad chest-a smug grin teasingly brushing against his lips. He was straining to get more, to feel more, to know more. Sadly, his paradise laid just a bare centimeter away…just out of his height range. Finally, their lips weren't even touching.

"What are you doing?" He could feel his breath fighting with his voice, a husky whisper.

"I'm making you, come to me."

In that instant, the moment ended and Joey found himself back in control of his mind and his body. With a hard palm thrust just below the rib cage, just above the stomach, Joey drove the wind out of Kaiba's body and forced him against the wall opposite of him. Listening with diluted pity as Kaiba struggled to regain his composure, Joey ignored the temporary breach in his façade and put on his most intense face, more than ready to tell Seto where to go.

"You fucking bastard. You can't even wait until we're somewhere private, can you?" Even as he said the words, he knew they weren't supposed to be heard by either party. Joey felt dizzy as all the blood in his head seemed to redirect itself toward his cheeks, and a brilliant blush spread from the tips of his ears down to his hardened nipples.

"I-I mean, y-you f-"

Kaiba slowly stood, a strong hand absently wiping at some rogue saliva clinging to the corner of his jaw. One finger, that was all it took, and all the defiance in him fled at a simple touch. One finger lightly dragged from his ear, trailing down his neck, finding its way to his chest; as if tracing the path his blush had taken.

"I'll take that as a promise."

"Wh-whatever…you, you bastard! I would have to be tied up and handed over to you on a platter before I even thought of letting you near me!"

"Is that a fact? You're body seems to be confused then."

Joey bit off a moan as Kaiba tweaked a nipple in seemingly innocent curiosity.

"That's fine though." Firming his grip on Joey's nipple, he pulled Joey in close and once again whispered through satin lips. "I like to unwrap my presents."

* * *

Joey burst into the Kaiba Mansion, his speed dial working with nearly as much desperation as that which filled his every pore. There was not much else he could do in this situation. The rational part of his mind tried to calm him down, filling his consciousness with watered down assurances.

"Everyone has a weakness. Kaiba is yours. The first step to conquer your weakness is to accept it. Accept that Kaiba is your weakness and move forward."

"There isn't any way to avoid this. Chemistry is beyond your control. Be on guard, and you will prevail."

"Emotions are as natural as breathing. It is the ability to go beyond them that separates the truly great."

At the same time, a completely insane part of him was screaming bold and daring plans that appealed to the most primal part of him.

"The biological drive is there for a reason! Use it and get that fucker in bed!"

"Is there something wrong with wanting sex with an incredibly sexy bastard?! You want and I want it! Get with the program!"

"Seriously? You mean you didn't realize you two have been in love since you laid eyes on each other? Really, you two are a perfect match. Now get out there and fuck!"

Needless to say, it's not so much that arguing with yourself that's odd; it's when there's no clear winner that makes it weird. His anxiety mounting with every passing dial tone, somewhere deep inside him, Joey knew that if Seto was anywhere near him, every fiber of his body would agree on one thing. It was that one thing that had him worried. Instinctively, he knew that there was very little left of his reservations.

"Hello?"

"Grammy? Thi-"

"Thank you for calling the Jounouchi residence. Joey, if that's you, I'm sorry to say that I have urgent business requiring my immediate attention. I've informed Kaiba-sama of this and I'm sure that he will be more than accommodating. You'll have to stay at the Kaiba's until next weekend."

Waiting for the 'beep', Joey muttered viciously. "Scrawny old bitch, never plays fair-"

"That's why I always win."

As Joey's breath caught in his throat, he realized that it was still the recorded message. "You'd think that once in a while she wouldn't act like she knows everythi-"

"But I'm the best Joey. And you know it! Leave a message at the beep."

Realizing everything that could be said, had already been said at one point or another, Joey hung up and sulked around the mansion. He soon came across a lavish, but practical, living room occupied by a giant television, game system, and a precocious preteen.

Without missing a beat, Mokuba called out over his shoulder. "Hey Joey. I thought you'd have left already."

"No. My grandmother had to go out of town for some god-forsaken reason."

"Ok. Maybe that's why Seto was in a good mood when he left." Mokuba winced internally, fearing that he had accidentally given something away.

"When he left? When did he leave? What for?" To his relief, Joey hadn't realized his minor slip up.

"I don't know. He keeps me out of most of the business meetings now that I'm getting closer to high school. He wants me focused on my studies instead of our business." Happy that the conversation was back in safe territory, Mokuba once again focused on his game.

The silence was killing Joey. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of one of those pauses that happen when two people are in two different phases of thought. Still, the pregnant hush was filling the room, and Joey fought to think of a way to maneuver away from the quiet. Then it struck him, like a bolt of proverbial lightning. If he was going to be stuck in the Kaiba Mansion, might as well wreak havoc! Hell, when all else fails, every Jounouchi knew that chaos and anarchy were golden safety nets.

His brief time training at an Israeli boot camp that was more or less 'non-existent', had taught Joey a few things about combat. That's what this was. Granted, the stakes were a wee bit different, but combat nonetheless. First things first, establish a target.

"Hey Mokuba, when does Kaiba get back?" An innocent enough question.

"I don't know. He usually gets home at the same time every night, after I get to bed"

"Oh. Do you guys share a room?" Misdirection. Don't let them see what you're aiming for.

"Hell no! We live in a mansion! He has his own room!"

"Oh. My bad. God, I feel stupid now. I mean, I just thought that I'd have seen it by now. I guess I wasn't thinking." Add a little manipulation, courtesy of guilt.

"No, I mean, its perfectly reasonable. I don't even now where Seto's room is. No one does."

Normally, this would be the payoff, but of course, Seto doesn't want things to be easy for him.

* * *

Why the hell was he stuck here? Joey had a sneaking suspicion that his grandmother had sacrificed his virginity to the one and only Seto Kaiba in an attempt to impregnate him brought on by severe senility. Only problem with that, there was no Seto to impregnate him. Not that he wanted to have Seto's baby! No, cause that would take a whole lot of time and patience that he didn't have. Not that he would if he had the time and patience! 'Cause, he was physically incapable. There wasn't anyway that Kaiba's sperm would be able to find an egg anywhere inside him. Not that Kaiba's sperm would EVER be…inside…him…

It was final! Massive boredom really can cause mental depletion…Really though. He needed something to do. All Joey had done for the tail end of the evening had been wander aimlessly around the fortress the Kaiba family called home. He spent most of his time following the wall line of the second floor. Despite its massive square footage, somehow, Joey felt it was small. Not really small, but, just a few feet short of what he expected. At first he had expected to find some sort of secret door or panel leading to another hallway or passageway, exposing Seto's sanctuary.

As he'd come to expect from his dealings with maniacal madmen, there were no obvious clues, or even subtle and infuriatingly oblique ones. Just seamless walls, perfectly caulked corners, and unmarred paint. Annoyed by the jingling his own pocket change was making, Joey ripped the coins out of his jeans and viciously launched them at the portrait of his vice. Again, as a sane person would expect, they rolled harmlessly down the hall.

Taking his hand away from his face, Joey stared as some of the coins began sliding across the bamboo hardwood. Why weren't they all moving? They had all been thrown the same way, from the same hand, at the same smirking pervert. Looking closer, he tried to identify what was going on. Taking a small coin in hand, Joey realized that the only ones that were sliding so circumspectly across the floor were some of the change he had had left over from a business trip through North America, more specifically, Canada.

Why were only the Canadian coins moving? Why not the American? How were they moving? There wasn't much difference to the coinage, both currencies roughly the same metallurgic compositions. That's when it hit him! Americans used magnets to identify the Canadian coins! They were magnetic. What did that mean, though? That means that somewhere on the second floor, there was a magnet. Judging by the direction that the coins were pulled, more accurately, a series of magnets.

Joey tossed the coin back into the pile as he moved to try and determine the whereabouts of this magnet. He'd been walking around all night, and hadn't seen anything suspicious. Needing to arrange his thoughts, he began to pace. Assuming that there were magnets of an extremely potent magnitude on the second floor, where were they? What were they for? It was possible that Kaiba could have managed to create a magnetic lock, but to what purpose? The preliminary specifications Joey had taken as he canvassed the mansion didn't match with the perimeter dimensions. That would lead him to believe that the magnets were somehow connected to the anomaly. Looking down at his watch, Joey realized that the magnetic field had managed to screw with the time, he wondered why it hadn't had that effect before.

Of course! This was definitely Kaiba's work. Mokuba had said that Seto came home at a specific time. The bastard had made an electromagnetic time lock! The electromagnets were programmed to activate at a certain time! YES! Frantically flailing in victory, Joey mentally flipped Seto the bird! Oh yeah! Now, to look for whatever the lock uncovered. If he were Kaiba, the magnets wouldn't actually open the door, but would reveal the keyhole. How to get the to work, though…that was a problem. The magnet was probably very specific and almost impossible to replicate. Especially with Canadian coins. Returning to the pile of abandoned change, he stared at the Canadian coinage. It looked like the coins almost moved equidistant in three directions. A lamp, a decorative pillar, and a vase. The magnets were probably linked to another system in the mansion, one that disabled security systems. After he found the lock, Joey would need to be aware that there were some security measures that would need to be expedited. Crashing to the ground in a heap, Joey racked his considerable amount of brains and tried to figure out what his next attack was. Think like a Kaiba…hmmm. Hmmm…

Then it clicked! The three magnets were focused around a gaudy and lascivious statue of what appeared to be a scantily clad peasant man kneeling before someone of clearly higher rank. Odd. He hadn't seen that before. It was stuck in the corner of an obscure alcove. Looking at the engraving, it read 'Pedigree and Peasantry' Commissioned by Seto Kaiba. That bastard better not have…oh god he did! That peasant man was clearly the spitting image of one Joey Wheeler! Taking in the facial features of the nobility in the statue, to his irritation, it was practically a clone of Seto! That fucker!

Deep, calming breaths brought Joey back to the task at hand. Clearly, this piece was of significance. Without a way to identify the lock, this was his best bet to find whatever it was that Kaiba was hiding. Skilled hands ran swiftly over the marble, looking for something that might lead to a clue. He stiffened as he felt something out of the ordinary on the peasant version of himself. Ignoring the fact that Kaiba had decided to give his statue an erection, there was something odd in between the statue's ass crack. Placing a hand firmly on its' buttocks, he gave a violent shove that gave way to exasperation as he felt the statue give. Really? Is that really what he did? God…Kaiba had issues. By all appearances, Kaiba molested a marble version of himself before going to bed each night. That has to be illegal of something!

Looking at what the statue had revealed, Joey saw a fairly complex keyhole where one would usually have an asshole. In spite of the fact that it was an inanimate version of himself, Joey felt a deep blush begin as he began to explore the hole in an attempt to pick the lock. After several minutes, Joey heard a distinct click. Looking around, he dashed toward a wall section that had given way to a hidden staircase. Finally! A chance to cause some damage!

Racing head first, Joey was greeted with a chrome-encrusted hallway that led to a seemingly innocent door. Taking a few tentative steps forward, he was on high alert for the traps and pitfalls that he was sure Kaiba had set around his bedchambers.

He felt it before he saw it, the vibrations tipping him off, and he just managed to dodge the first volley of what were probably poisoned darts.

Followed by what were weight-activated spikes.

Then there were rotating saw blades.

Several other booby traps activated, each one almost killing him-a series of electrified netting was especially nerve racking.

Finally he had reached the door, if a few pieces of clothing short. He still had his shirt, his pants-save for the better part of the left leg, and one shoe. Reaching for the handle, Joey could barely contain the triumph stirring in his gut.

An emotion that died as he realized there was one last booby trap. Fire surged out of the door panels, and he was just barely able to escape the brunt of it. Before he could beat out the small flames clinging to his shirt and pants, nearly invisible wires snapped around his body and flung him through the door. As he felt himself tied tightly to a soft, yet firm, support, he knew what had happened. His last hope faded as the door closed, bathing the room in darkness.

…Crap…

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked into the mansion with a scowl on his face. First, a board meeting had gone extremely long. Second, he had received an alert saying that the third floor had been breached, and each defense mechanism had registered a negative report on inhibiting the intruder. At least he had managed to capture the bastard.

Storming up to the second floor, he activated the electromagnets with a remote control, disabling the defense system. Swiftly moving toward the statue that revealed itself once the magnetic field reached a certain intensity level, he roughly jammed the rather phallic key in the lock. Long strides quickly moved him toward the staircase and soon he was outside his bedroom and private study door.

The sight that greeted him was not what he was prepared for. Seto was prepared for some sort of spy mangled by the gauntlet that lay before his bedroom. What he saw was Joey Wheeler, virtually untouched-save for some superficial damage to his clothing and possibly very minor burns. Joey was hanging almost limply from the wires, a hauntingly exotic angle to his erotic features. Joey's head lifted tiredly at the noise his entrance made. Soot covered a portion of his face, most distinctly around his eyes. It almost resembled the kohl the Egyptians used. The black powder perfectly framed piercing amber eyes that practically glowed in the darkness of his room.

A white shirt hung on his lithe frame, burn marks compromising the integrity of the fabric. From the looks of it, the only sure thing keeping the garment intact were the wires bound tightly around the teen. A huge hole revealed his left nipple, and his pants had long since crumpled in a pile of ash-y rags at his feet. Joey's tight underwear was severed from the elastic band at his waist, divulging a teasing glimpse of hip bone and pubic hair.

"Well, what do we have here? I didn't think that you were quite so serious about tying yourself up and presenting yourself on a platter." Arrogantly striding over to his bound captive, Seto made like he was surveying the younger man. "Granted, it's not actually a platter, but I'll accept the gesture. It's the thought that counts after all."

"Screw you Kaiba! Just cut me down already! I've been hanging here for who knows how long! I just want to get some sleep!" Exasperation and desperation rolled off the figure in waves, a deep black obscuring his full view of what was soon to be his first.

Opening a skylight, Seto allowed the moon to reveal what was his by virtue of being rich as fucking hell. "I don't think that I'm going to do that just yet puppy."

"Why the fuck not! You can't keep me here!" Joey struggled briefly at his bindings, the wires tearing into his shirt even more.

"I can, pup, and I will. Fact is, you're trespassing. Another fact, you keep running away from me whenever we get close to the good part. Well, you're not going to be running anywhere this time."

Joey stared in abject horror as the realization that Seto wouldn't be letting him go set in. The reality of the situation struck him like a stone. Seto was going to take him right here, in this dark room. Granted, taking in the impeccably furnished room lit only by the moon and stars, it was a pretty damn romantic scenario. In fact, it was almost exactly as he pictured his first time. Without him being tied to a mattress, of course.

Despite his show of reluctance, as Kaiba drew audaciously nearer, he felt his body twitch in anticipation. Two strong hands settled on his waist, cool to the touch, but they set his skin on fire. Almost sheepishly, Joey lifted his face to meet his aggressor's gaze. Predictably, two smoldering sapphires held him fast, seeming to freeze his very breath. Blood that had turned to ice in his veins burst into lava as he felt his entire world begin to spin. He felt indomitable lips settle on his, demanding satisfaction from him. It was all he could do not to burst into flames right then and there. He had never experienced this before, this calm anxiety-this desperate predilection. Joey had never before felt so satiated, so whole.

His musings were cut short as a fiery tongue swiped at his bottom lip, ever so commandingly asking for entrance. Without a second of hesitation, Joey pressed himself firmly against Seto, his mouth welcoming the serpentine embrace. Ignoring the mild pain the wires caused as they bit into his writhing form, he gave himself whole-heartedly into his passions. After what seemed a blistering eternity, he felt those two hands begin to explore his still entrapped body. Sinuous fingers brushed across the still tender flesh of his chest. Pink burn marks rippled out from the nipple, left from the fires that guarded the door. Wincing as he felt those severe fingers grip the marred tissue, Joey forced himself closer to Seto as gently tugging sparked tongues of pain to lap at his nipple.

Seto's free hand traveled down to what was left of his underwear, palming his erection that had long since forced its way through the torn material. Rubbing the head of his cock, he gently massaged the precum into the sensitive gland. Shivering ferociously, Joey felt his eyes roll back into his head as the sensation began to take their toll on him. Moaning almost silently, Joey compelled his body as near to Seto as his trappings would allow, ignoring the discomfort that laved at his entire body.

Seto smirked proudly at the sensual creature that stood ensnared before him. His wandering hands toured the expanse of exposed skin to his pleasure, divining whimpered sighs of pleasure from his prey. Intensifying the foreplay, he removed his mouth from Joey's and set himself the task of sample the delicious spectacle that presented itself to him. His thieving tongue stole indulging groans and enamored moans from his captive, lingering briefly at the neck before kissing his way down to the exposed nipple. Suckling the injured area, he smiled to himself as his lover began thrashing at his bonds. Audaciously rubbing his finger up and down the cloth protecting Joey's inner thighs, he ripped off the offending fabric even as he moved his mouth to his partner's navel.

Joey began pumping his hips instinctively, delirious with pleasure. The burns, and the prolonged sensation from the wires, had over sensitized his skin; creating a maelstrom of awareness throughout his nervous system. It hardly registered, lost as he was, as his clothing was torn from his body-a near continuous stream of precum dripping between his legs. Tilting his hips backwards, he moaned as a long fingered delved between his spread legs, rubbing across his hidden entrance. Spellbound hands gripped at the invisible wires, desperately trying to anchor their master to reality. Captivated by the bliss coursing through him, Joey felt no pain as that devious finger entered him. He felt it probing, twisting, deeper into his body. Panting, he hung his head in an effort to catch his breath.

Steadily growing waves of pleasure began to break beneath his skin, and he growled lowly as another finger pressed in next to the first. Tilting his hips toward the intrepid duo, he fought for some sort of control. Joey felt his ecstasy multiply even as that control slipped through his searching fingers. A choked wail broke loose as a third finger forced its way into his body. Suddenly, all activity stopped. His chest heaving, Joey lifted his head in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he fought against the waning pleasure between his legs. Wide-eyed, he watching in rapt amazement as Seto began to strip in front of him. As every inch of that gorgeous alabaster skin was revealed, Joey felt his entire body shiver in want. He felt his mouth slowly salivate as Seto's erection was revealed, each bob seemingly in slow motion. Finally, time returned to its normal pace, and Joey slumped into Seto's strong figure as he was finally cut loose. Lovingly placed on the plush mattress, he disinterestedly felt his arms lifted above his head, a cold sensation encircling his wrists.

Seto looked around his room in suspicion; an unfamiliar pair of handcuffs inciting his distrust. Sculpted in the shape of reptilian talons, the silver metal gleamed in the moonlight. Giving into his natural curiosity, he gently secured his lovers wrists to his headboard. Almost positive that Joey was actively participating, he still didn't want to take any chances. He dragged his tongue up his lover's body, sucking briefly on a nipple, before continuing on to a surprisingly hairless armpit. Suckling the downy stubble, he moved to the neck and coaxed out a necklace of love bites from the supple skin. Placing himself at Joey's virgin hole, he pressed in slowly. Joey pressed his head into a pillow, his hands writhing in their constraints. Taking Joey's chin, Seto brought closed his mouth of Joey's, providing a distraction to his breaching. Capturing his lover's moans in his waiting mouth, Seto inched closer, until he was fully seated within Joey Wheeler.

Joey squirmed as he felt Seto push into his body. He had never felt so hot before, sweat slicking his skin. Vaguely recalling the massive girth and length of Kaiba's cock, he winced at the thought of bearing the brunt of that impressive manhood. Almost surprisingly soon, he felt wiry hair press against his ass. Slowly, he began to gyrate his hips, grinding his throbbing member against the hard planes of Kaiba's stomach. Crying out as Seto began to move in turn, his fingers scrabbled across Seto's hard back.

"H-how hard to you want it?" Seto asked in between heavy breaths.

Finally realizing that he was cuffed, Joey quickly found the weak spot in the headboard. With an enormous tug, he snapped the rung and flipped them over. Sitting firmly on Seto's solid stomach, he replied through gritted teeth. "As hard as you can give it."

Feeling Seto's hands grab at his waist, he rose dizzyingly high on that mammoth cock, precum spurting from his own dick. Planting his hands resolutely on Seto's muscular chest, Joey found his grip as he began to ride his lover. He groaned loudly as their bodies found a rhythm. Grunting in the back of his throat, Seto thrust forcefully into Joey. Crashing down on Seto's hips, Joey wailed in growing intensity. Meeting Joey's down thrusts beautifully, Seto drove inexorably into the pliable body sinuously circling above him.

Fighting for breath, Joey stammered, "H-how do you like being on the bottom?"

Smiling through the sweat streaming down his face, he pushed Joey on his back. The motion boring his cock deeper into his partner, he bit back a laugh at the rapturous pleasure on Joey's face. "Why don't you tell me?"

Hooking his legs around Seto, he yanked the older teen's hips closer to him, driving Seto deeper. "Just shut the fuck up."

Growling deeply, Seto leaned forward. "Gladly."

Pistoning his hips, Kaiba rapidly brought them both toward paradise. Crying out in pleasure, Joey lifted his handcuffs over Seto's neck and pulled the other into a searing kiss. His mouth gaping open in a silent scream, Joey clung desperately to Seto as a massive orgasm ripped through his body. Clenching his muscles around Seto, he pulled his partner along with him, moaning at the hot cum filling his body. Seto panted against he ear as a persistent erection nestled within him. "You really are mine this time."

* * *

So I kinda lied, there wasn't any blood. Also, no one was able to get the answer right. A special shout out goes to Silicate Spider for sheer tenacity, but I still have that yummy fanart for myself. I'll give you guys a chance to redeem yourself though. Soon. For those of you who haven't figured it out, the static was cause by the flames that ultimately caught Joey. And to those of you who say the magnetic lock is too much of a stretch, oh well. I liked it. On an unrelated note, unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews, something along the lines of 40, this story is gonna take a back burner to some other stuff I've been wanting to get out there. Anyway, hoped you guys liked the lemon! Hope it wasn't a dissappointment after all that build up!


End file.
